Alfred Jones vs The World
by Yaya Romance
Summary: Alfred de verdad quiere salir con Arthur, ¿pero que pasa cuando tenga que luchar contra sus 7 ex-novios malvados?. Basado en "Scott Pilgrim vs The World". Traducción de la Historia de IggyIsMagic. TERMINADO !
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente ! Les presento la traduccion de un Fic basado en Scott Pilgrim, les recomiendo la pelicula... es bastante chistosa xD **

**Bueno, la pareja principal es USA x UK (Alfred x Arthur) pero... se insinúan unas 7 parejas mas que Arthur tuvo. Ya verán quienes son ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio... Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya y la historia a IggyIsMagic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Conociéndose<strong>

Cuando Alfred vio a Arthur, el supo que era el elegido.

Tenía esa sensación en el pecho y ese sentimiento nunca se equivocaba. El siempre confió en su instinto heroico y ver a Arthur hizo que esa sensación se hiciera más fuerte que nunca.

Por supuesto, el aun no conocía el nombre de Arthur. El era solo un tipo en la biblioteca, un joven muy lindo en la biblioteca, podría añadir.

El libro de Alfred (que tenía un Comic escondido en su interior) iba bajando lentamente ya que sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al otro rubio sentado en la habitación. El amigo de Alfred, Toris, pestañeo ante el comportamiento del Americano y agito la mano frente a su cara.

"¡Hey! Alfred…"

Alfred pestañeo. "¿Eh…?"

"¿A quién estas mirando?"

"Ese chico… ¿Quién es él?"

Toris miro hacia adelante y vio al otro rubio. Sus cejas se elevaron lentamente y respondió: "Ese es Arthur Kirkland, es de Inglaterra."

"¿Inglaterra? ¿Podría ser mejor?"

"Si, se mudo aquí hace una semana."

Antes de que Toris pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, Alfred se levanto y camino hacia el chico. El estaba fantaseando y se sentó frente a él.

Arthur levanto lentamente la vista de su libro y una de sus grandes cejas se levanto en forma de pregunta. Las mejillas de Alfred se pusieron de un rosa ligero y le sonrió tontamente.

"Hola…"

"Um, Hola..." Respondió Arthur aun curioso de quién era ese chico cualquiera y porque le dirigía la palabra.

"Hola, Um…" ¡Piensa algo en que decir! ¡Rápido! Oh Dios… "¿Te gustan los superhéroes?" Bien, ¿Qué demonios?

"Um… No" Arthur dijo y dejo lentamente el libro sobre la mesa. Las mejillas de Alfred se volvieron de un color más profundo y dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"Bien, esto va a sonar un poco raro, ya que te conozco desde hace cinco minutos, pero… ?"

Arthur parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento. ¿Qué? No logre entenderlo.

"¿T-Te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?" Pregunto Alfred esta vez más lento, aun estaba ruborizado y le sudaban las manos. Nerviosamente se las seco en sus Jeans y levanto la vista hacia el Ingles. Levantando la vista pudo ver a Arthur sonriendo un poco y se sonrojo aun más (si eso era posible).

"¿Cómo en… una cita?" Alfred cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Arthur por su parte, hizo una pausa y luego pregunto: "¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy Gay?"

Alfred solto un pequeño chillido. "Yo-Yo-Yo… Yo-Yo, un… um… Lo siento. Yo So-solo lo asumí ¡No me odies!"

Arthur se rio. En realidad se hecho a reír estruendosamente de la tartamudez y el desastre de rubor que era Alfred F. Jones, luego se recostó en su silla y sus ojos verdes lo miraron con interés.

"Debes ser muy bueno buscando a aquellos que son Gays" Dijo en un tono divertido. Alfred parpadeo y ladeo la cabeza.

"Um… Entonces, ¿lo eres?"

"Si" Sonrió Arthur. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Alfred Jones…"

"Bien Alfred, eres muy molesto, pero… si saldría contigo"

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto Alfred en pleno Shock. Desde el otro lado de la habitación Toris los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. El había estado esperando que a Alfred lo rechazaran en el acto.

"Si, de verdad. Hay un parque a diez minutos de aquí ¿cierto?"

"Si… ¡Si lo hay!" Sonrió Alfred ya un poco mas tranquilo.

"Excelente, entonces te veo allí a las… ¿Siete?"

"¡Si!" Dijo Alfred un poquito emocionado y dio un salto. "¡Asombroso! ¡No puedo esperar!"

Arthur se levanto y recogió sus libros. "Bien, nos vemos luego" Asintió con la cabeza y fue a ver sus libros. Alfred lo miro con una expresión de aturdimiento y dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Cuando Toris vio que Alfred no se iba a mover se paro y fue hacia el por si mismo.

"Dijo que si" Le sonrió estúpidamente Alfred, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde Arthur había salido.

"Me sorprende" Dijo Toris a la ligera, se levanto y se lo llevo arrastrándolo con él. "Deberías ir a casa. Tienes una cita esta noche"

Alfred pareció volver a la vida real y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. "Oh Dios… ¿Qué debería usar?" Declaro con una expresión de pánico.

"¿A dónde lo llevaras?" Pregunto Toris y el pánico de Alfred aumento aun más.

"¡No lo se! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Toris! ¡Ayuda!"

"Cálmate, solo debes ir casual."

"Casual… si, podría funcionar… no quiero ir demasiado elegante."

"Exacto. Escucha, tengo que irme… vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?"

"Si, si, voy a estar bien. Tendré a Mattie para ayudarme."

"Está bien…"

Salieron de la Biblioteca juntos, Toris doblo hacia la derecha y Alfred hacia la izquierda. El estadounidense caminaba por la calle con una sonrisa brillante y las manos en los bolsillos. Este había sido un buen dia y solo podía mejorar.

Llego a su casa donde Matthew estaba leyendo. El hermano más joven miro al Americano y sonrió ligeramente. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Con Toris. ¡Adivina que Mattie! ¡Adivina!"

"Um… no lo sé."

"¡Tengo una cita! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tengo una cita esta noche!"

Matthew lo miro sorprendido por una fracción de segundo y luego le sonrió cálidamente. "Que bien. ¿Es alguien que conozca?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Su nombre es Arthur y es de Inglaterra!" Alfred dijo emocionado. Corrió por las escaleras y seguí hablando con Matthew cuando entro a su habitación. "Lo conocí en la Biblioteca esta tarde"

"¿Por qué estabas en la Biblioteca?"

"¡Toris quería ir! ¡Sin embargo yo leí Comics! ¡No le cuentes!" Alfred rio en voz alta y Matthew escucho la puerta del baño cerrándose. Alfred tomo una ducha rápida y cuando estaba decidiendo que usar miro sus muchas camisas con la cara contorsionada por la concentración. Finalmente escogió una camisa de Superman, se puso unos Jeans limpios y sus zapatos Converse negros. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se posiciono frente a su hermano. "¿Como me veo?" Pregunto con una expresión preocupada.

"Bien, Alfred… está bien" Sonrió Matthew.

"¡Fantástico!"

Antes de que se diera cuenta, las siente en punto ya habían llegado y Alfred salió corriendo de su casa. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos e aspiro profundo para tratar de calmarse. Era solo una cita. No es como si no hubiera estado en citas antes.

(No solo era que de verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad le gustaba Arthur y no quería meter la pata.)

Llego al parque cinco minutos después de las siete y vio a Arthur sentado en uno de los columpios. Alfred sonrió; Arthur estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba. Corrió acercándose y sonrió brillantemente. "¡Hey!"

Arthur levanto la vista y le sonrió de vuelta. "Hola." Se levanto y se reunió con el en la reja. Los dos salieron del parque y caminaron una vez más por la ciudad.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a cenar o algo… " Sugirió Alfred. A Arthur le pareció una buena idea pero miro la camisa de Alfred.

Alfred se dio cuenta de que la miraba y se reía. "No estaba seguro de que usar y esto fue lo mejor que encontré, además, no vamos a ningún lugar elegante."

Arthur asintió y sonrió un poco. "Supongo que no."

"…A menos que quieras?" Pregunto preocupado. Arthur negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"No… no, creo que algo casual estaría bien."

Unos momentos después llegaron a un Restaurant. Era un restaurant simple en medio de la ciudad. Servía una buena comida y no era muy costoso, por lo que era muy popular entre la gente joven. Estaban sentados y los dos miraron el Menú.

"Entonces… ¿Qué hizo que te mudaras aquí?" Pregunto Alfred. Miro por encima del Menú esperando una respuesta.

"Decidí que necesitaba un cambio de escenario" Dijo y lo miro. "Amo Inglaterra, de verdad, pero necesitaba un cambio"

"Entonces viniste aquí"

"Aquí estoy" sonrió.

Alfred sonrió y miro abajo hacia el menú.

"Entonces, ¿Eres de aquí?" Pregunto Arthur y Alfred asintió.

"¡Sip! He vivido aquí toda mi vida, así que si quieres un Tour ¡yo soy la mejor opción!" Sonrió y miro hacia el camarero que ya había llegado a su mesa.

Ordenaron y Alfred no podía dejar de sentir que no le agradaba al camarero. Tenía la piel bronceada y un acento marcado, probablemente Español…o Mexicano, lo que sea… no sabía si se estaba volviendo algo paranoico, pero… ¿Ese chico le estaba mandando vibras negativas?

Alfred trato de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero el camarero lo estuvo mirando fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Arthur también se veía incomodo y cuando finalmente se fueron del lugar, Alfred le pregunto a su cita: "Arthur… ese tipo"

"Hay algo que debes saber"

Alfred parpadeo y Arthur tocaba sus manos nervioso. Miro a Alfred. "Esto va a sonar absurdo"

"Vamos" Le alentó Alfred con una sonrisa.

"Bueno… yo te gusto ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, si… me gustas mucho"

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. "Y quieres salir conmigo ¿cierto?"

"Um… me gustaría" Alfred se ruborizo.

"Para hacer eso…" Arthur se aclaro la garganta y desvió la mirada. "Tu… tú tienes que derrotar a mis malévolos siete ex-novios"

"¿Yo-Yo qué?" Alfred abrió los ojos, que ahora tenía que hacer… ¿qué?

"Tienes que derrotar a mis siete ex-novios… y el camarero es uno de ellos."

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) <strong>

**En total el Fic posee 8 capitulos, uno para cada ex-novio mas este, que tratare de subir por semana... depende de como esten las cosas en mi colegio :/**

**Y vean Scott Pilgrim vs The World ! xD**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mundo! Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo del Fic ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Hetalia es de Himaruya y la historia de IggyIsMagic.**

**Disfruten !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: El Ex Malvado Número 1<strong>

"A-Así, ese camarero… ¿saliste con él?" Alfred le pregunto incrédulo. Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aparentemente, él tenía que vencer… en una pelea, a los malvados ex-novios de Arthur.

"¡Así es!" Dijo una voz con desprecio detrás de ellos. Tanto Alfred como Arthur se dieron vuelta para enfrentar al camarero Español.

"Yo…Estoy tan confundido" Alfred se agarro la cabeza y el camarero rodo sus ojos. Camino acercándose un poco más y se detuvo en frente de ellos.

"Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo" Dijo con una sonrisa. " ¡Y soy el malvado ex-novio número 1!" Miro a los dos rubios. "Hola Arthur."

"Hola Antonio"

Alfred observo el intercambio casual de ellos dos y parpadeo. "Entonces… ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes?"

Antonio miro a Arthur por la explicación y el británico suspiro levemente. "Nosotros nos conocimos en mis vacaciones en España…"

"¿Así que no eres Mexicano?"

Antonio frunció el ceño. "¡No! estúpido…"

"Oh…"

Arthur suspiro de nuevo y continúo. "Fue solo por un par de noches… rompimos cuando regrese a casa."

"Si" Afirmo Antonio y miro a Arthur, quien dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo. "Y yo, junto con los otros seis ex malvados, te desafiaremos, ¡Y tu tendrás que vencernos!"

"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?" Exigió Alfred y Antonio solo se encogió de hombros.

"¡No se improvisar!" Dijo y antes de que Alfred tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar. Antonio corrió y lo pateo en el pecho. Aturdido, Alfred voló unos pocos metros por el aire antes de aterrizar fuertemente con la espalda. Temporalmente sin aliento, el estadounidense se demoro un segundo en reaccionar. Antonio parecía complacido y se cruzo de brazos.

"Eso fue demasiado fácil. En verdad, Arthur… ¿quieres salir con él?"

Arthur mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo y asintió levemente. Alfred lentamente se levanto del piso y tosió un poco. Miro. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Qué le dio el derecho de hacer eso? ¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a "derrotar"?

Sin embargo, Alfred no iba a renunciar. ¡Esta era su oportunidad de ser el Héroe! Si el derrotaba a esos malvados ex-novios, entonces tendría una oportunidad con Arthur. Arthur incluso había admitido que quería salir con él. Alfred probaría que era digno de salir con él y seria ¡el Héroe de Arthur!

Gruño en voz baja y mientras Antonio estaba distraído, corrió hacia delante cerrando su mano en un puño. Tiro su puño hacia atrás y luego golpeo a Antonio tan fuerte como pudo. Alfred sabía que era fuerte; había ido al gimnasio tan seguido como podía para deshacerse de la "Grasa" que había afectado a su cuerpo, pero nunca espero que Antonio volara hacia la pared opuesta de donde estaban. Parpadeo y miro bajo hacia su puño como si se preguntara como eso pudo haber pasado.

Arthur estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, también sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. A veces se preguntaba porque esto le tenía que pasar a él.

Antonio se froto la cabeza y miro hacia Alfred, quien aun estaba confundido. El Español sonrió un poco. "Bueno… al parecer te he subestimado."

Se puso de pie y se recobro por un momento, luego corrió hacia el de nuevo. Esta vez Alfred estaba listo. Antonio apretó su mano en un puño y lo llevo hacia adelante en dirección a la cara de Alfred, pero el Americano lo esquivo rápidamente. Antonio gruño en frustración y trato de golpearlo nuevamente. Alfred sonrió y continúo esquivando todos sus ataques. Antonio que cada vez se frustraba más empezó a atacar tanto con patadas como puños. Alfred los esquivos todos.

Arthur solo pudo observar con asombro. No tenía idea de cómo Alfred había aprendido a hacer eso. Tal vez había aprendido defensa propia, o era solamente impulso. Tendría que preguntarle luego.

Alfred se aburrió de esquivar los ataques y cuando Antonio volvió a tirar un puñetazo, el Estadounidense lo agarro de la muñeca para detenerlo. Los ojos de Antonio se agrandaron y trato de zafarse del agarre, pero este no cedió.

"¡Vamos! ¡Eso es trampa!" Alego Antonio y tiro de su muñeca. Alfred la mantenía bien agarrada, le torció el brazo a Antonio tras la espalda, lo que hacía que el Español no pudiera atacar. Pudo haber atacado, pero era muy fácil que Alfred le pudiera romper el brazo en esa posición, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse.

"¿Quién sigue?" Pregunto Alfred y Antonio sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé… ¡podría ser cualquiera de ellos!"

Alfred viendo que ese era el caso le dijo. "Déjanos a Artie y a mi solos, ¡Esta bien!"

"Si, si, ¡tu ganas!" Antonio forcejeo un poco, pero Alfred le apretó la muñeca, lo que le causo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Si, lo prometo"

Alfred se detuvo por un momento y luego dejo ir a Antonio. Se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara y lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo. Antonio reacciono muy lento, haciendo que el puño del Americano tuviera contacto con su mejilla. Su mundo se volvió negro y perdió el conocimiento. Alfred lo recogió y se dirigió hacia una banca que había cerca, luego se limpio el sudor de la frente. El podría ser un "Ex-novio malvado" pero no quería dejarlo tirado y venerable en la calle. Se giro hacia Arthur y le sonrió.

"¿Eso significa que lo he vencido?"

"Se dio por vencido… y lo noqueaste así que supongo que sí." Contesto Arthur, parecía un poco incomodo.

Alfred dejo a Antonio en la banca y volvió donde su cita. Le tomo las manos y le dio un breve apretón. "No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, y no sé si lo pueda entender si me lo dices… pero si tengo que vencer a todos tus ex-novios en el orden en que saliste con ellos, eso es lo que hare."

"Tu… ¿Tu lo harás? Pero podrías lastimarte..." Dijo y saco una de sus manos de las de Alfred rozándola contra su mejilla suavemente.

Alfred sonrió estúpidamente y se inclino sobre la caricia. "No me importa."

"Eres un idiota, Alfred… un imbécil…"

Alfred sonrió. "Hey Artie, aun tenemos una cita que terminar..."

Arthur frunció el ceño por el apodo, pero sin embargo sostuvo su brazo con el de Alfred. Alfred se sonrojo y se llevo a Arthur de la escena antes de que Antonio despertara.

Caminaron por la ciudad sin ni siquiera hablar. Arthur parecía querer olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido y Alfred parecía muy impaciente. Caminaron hacia el parque de nuevo y Alfred sonrió. Tomaron asiento en los columpios y Arthur levanto la mirada hacia él.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres…"

"No lo preguntes" Sonrió Alfred. "Ya hice mi decisión, ¡Soy un Héroe!"

"¿Un Héroe? ¿En verdad?" Arthur le pregunto con una expresión divertida.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza. "Mmhm, ¡Mi trabajo es ser un Héroe! Voy a derrotar a esos ex-novios Artie, ¡ya lo veras!"

Arthur se ruborizo y miro hacia abajo. La próxima cosa que supo fue que lo estaban haciendo mirar hacia arriba y sus ojos verdes se reunieron con unos zafiros brillantes. Alfred sonrió

"Voy a ser tu Héroe"

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y se estén preguntando quienes serán los demás. <strong>

**O... en otros casos, ya lo sepan xD**

**Les escribo en el proximo Cap. **

**Yaya Romance !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mundo ! **

**Lamento mucho la demora... enserio. Pero no pude actualizar por problemas de tiempo. La semana pasada fue el Cumpleaños de Chilito y no traduje. Así que eso mas el hecho que no me dejan usar el computador el la semana (cruel realidad) me atraso por completo. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: El Ex Malvado Número 2<strong>

Esa noche cuando Alfred finalmente llego a casa no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa idiota pegada en su cara y con el corazón revoloteando cada vez que pensaba en Arthur. Solo ver su cara en su mente le era suficiente para poder hacer que el Americano se sonriera y causarle un leve rubor que se extendía por su mejilla.

Alfred no pudo dormir esa noche. Se reuniría con Arthur al dia siguiente para tomar un Café (o te, lo que prefiriera) y el solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápidamente. Nunca en su vida había estado tan emocionado de ver a alguien, y eso que solo lo había conocido hace unos dos días.

El estaba definitivamente seguro de que Arthur era la persona indicada para él. Solo tenía una molesta pregunta en el fondo de su mente: ¿Seria él la persona indicada para Arthur?

Estaba claro que Arthur disfrutaba de su compañía. El sonreía dulcemente cada vez que Alfred le contaba una de sus locas historias, su mano siempre estaba firme con la de Alfred y Alfred podía decir que le gustaba por la forma en que lo miraba; había algo en sus ojos que lo llevaba lejos.

Volcándose, Alfred cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de forzarse a sí mismo a dormir, pero cada vez que lo intentaba era enfrentado por las manchas sin rostro que eran los "malvados" ex-novios de Arthur. Estaba preocupado de que uno de ellos pudiera aparecer mañana y arruinar su segunda cita.

Alfred se volteo de frente nuevamente. El ya había derrotado a uno ¿Por qué no podría vencer a los otros? Él era el Héroe y le había prometido a Arthur salvarlo de esto. Tenía la intención de mantener su promesa. Empujo sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente. Tal vez el incidente con Antonio había sido una mera coincidencia. Si, el había sido un ex, pero tal vez estaba celoso y quiso empezar una pelea con el nuevo interesado de Arthur.

Alfred trato de convencerse de eso y se revolcó de nuevo para dejar que finalmente el sueño lo reclamara.

Alfred se reunió con Arthur en la tarde del dia siguiente. Alfred había llegado temprano, ansioso por ver al Británico de nuevo. Como había llegado antes que Arthur, decidió pedir un Café mientras esperaba su llegada. Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana y miro a la calle por cualquier signo del otro rubio.

Diez minutos después, sonrió al ver una cabeza con cabellos rubios y desordenados caminando por la calle. Las mejillas ligeramente rosadas a causa del frio, una bufanda verde oscuro fuertemente amarrada alrededor de su cuello para mantener el calor y no cabía duda de las manos enguantadas dentro de la gruesa chaqueta color café. Arthur parecía caminar acelerado; Alfred supuso que quería alejarse del frio lo más rápido posible. La puerta de la Cafetería se abrió pronto y Arthur miro por unos segundos antes de ver a Alfred. Sonrió un poco y camino hacia el mostrador para pedir su té y tan pronto como lo recibió, llevo la taza hasta la mesa donde Alfred lo esperaba y se sentó frente a él.

"Hace mucho frio" Comento Arthur y tomo un sorbo de su Té. Alfred miro como los labios del Británico se curvaban hacia arriba con la alegría de que el líquido le calentara. Pronto se quito la bufanda y la dejo en la silla de al lado. Alfred tomo un sorbo de su Café y miro a Arthur quien lo miro de vuelta con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué?"

"Nada… solo miraba…" Alfred sonrió.

"¿Y que estabas mirando?"

"¡A ti por supuesto!" La sonrisa de Alfred se hizo más ancha.

Las mejillas de Arthur se volvieron cada vez de un ligero rosa más profundo por la declaración. Mantuvo sus manos contra la taza caliente a modo de calentarlas. Alfred apoyo su cabeza en sus manos sin poder de bajar la vista del hombre frente a él.

Los dos hablaron por horas, para conocerse mutuamente más. Cuando decidieron irse, Alfred se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Arthur con una sonrisa brillante. Arthur se sonrojo ligeramente, pero acepto su mano luego de volver a ponerse la bufanda.

Alfred entrelazo sus dedos y lo llevo fuera de la Cafetería. Arthur arrugo las cejas por un momento mientras caminaban en la calle. Miro a Alfred y le pregunto: "¿Estás bien? Digo… después de lo de ayer."

"Huh… ¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien!" En realidad, se había despertado tieso como una tabla y apenas podía moverse. Tratando de no mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad a Arthur, sonrió a pesar de todos los dolores que ahora su cuerpo sufría y le aseguro que estaba bien.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunto preocupado. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Alfred era un hombre dulce y no merecía estar luchando por él. El debería estar con un chico amable que viva la vida normal. El no tendría que conocer a sus ex y menos pensar alguna vez en derrotarlos. Era completamente absurdo.

A Alfred no parecía importarle y su promesa de anoche había logrado que Arthur pensara que Alfred si era el indicado. Nadie más podría hacer esto por él. Ellos podrían solo seguir su camino.

Mientras caminaban por el camino vacio y estrecho que los dejaba en el parque, Alfred le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano y estaba tan concentrado en mirar a Arthur que no se dio cuenta de la figura que camina frente a ellos. El chico llevaba una capucha a modo que no se le pudiera ver la cara. Arthur, sin embargo, podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Lo vio y se detuvo, tirando a Alfred hacia atrás con él. El Estadounidense tropezó un poco y volvió a la realidad. "Arthur, ¿qué?"

Arthur asintió con su cabeza hacia adelante y fue ahí cuando Alfred se dio cuenta. Alzo las cejas y el tipo miro a Arthur. El Ingles miro hacia otra parte y Alfred inmediatamente supo que era lo que estaba pasando.

"El es otro ¿Cierto?"

"Si… Lo siento Alfred, pareciera que cada vez que estamos pasando un buen rato, algo malo ocurre…"

Alfred le dio a su mano otro apretón. "No te preocupes, voy a tratar con él. Solo mantente alejado ¿Bien?"

"Está bien" Dijo Arthur dejando su mano libre a regañadientes y el rubio menor camino hacia la figura en medio del camino.

Cuando Alfred estaba lo suficientemente cerca el hombre frente a ellos finalmente los miro. "Entonces, ¿Tu eres el chico que quiere salir con Arthur?" Le pregunto con un marcado acento Alemán. Alfred asintió con la cabeza, su determinación se veía en sus ojos azul cielo. El otro chico asintió.

"Bien, entonces prepárate para encararme. ¡Yo soy Gilbert! ¡Soy jodidamente Awesome y el malvado ex-novio número dos!"

Su capucha fue removida y los Rubíes se encontraron con los Zafiros. El cabello blanco de Gilbert se movía con el frio viento y Alfred se percato que en su hombro se sentaba una pequeña ave amarilla. El pájaro, incluso parecía estar mirándolo.

"¿Te importaría decirme algo sobre él?" Pregunto Alfred a Arthur. Arthur asintió y miro entre Alfred y Gilbert, luego dejo escapar un cansado suspiro.

"Nos conocimos en Londres… y salimos por dos semanas, luego decidimos que no funcionaria. Eso es todo."

"¡El dejo al Asombroso yo!" Grito Gilbert mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con un dedo. "¡No puedes terminar conmigo!"

"Aparentemente si puede…" murmuro Alfred sin cuidado. Se echo a correr y como había echo con Antonio, tiro su puño hacia atrás y golpeo a Gilbert en un lado de su cara tan fuerte como pudo. El albino tropezó hacia un lado y apretó la cara siseando de dolor. Una marca roja apareció de inmediato y no había duda de que lo molería por la mañana.

Alfred tomo un respiro y se irguió de nuevo. Gilbert hizo lo mismo y lo quedo mirando. "¡Tu bastardo! ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad! ¡Eso no es jodidamente no-awesome!"

"Si… si, solo quiero terminar con esto. Artie y yo tenemos una cita que acabar." Alfred llevo nuevamente sus puños a la cara de Gilbert, pero esta vez estaba preparado. El esquivo el puño y se movió hacia una lado con un rápido movimiento. Miro a la pequeña ave en su hombre y asintió. El pájaro gorjeo con enojo y agito sus pequeñas alas para darse vuelo. Voló hacia Alfred y picoteo su cara y su cabeza para distraerlo. Alfred pestañeo y se estremeció ante los pequeños impactos de los ataques del ave e intento aplastarla, sin embargo no pudo encontrarla.

Gilbert tomo la distracción como una oportunidad para recuperarse. Se froto la mejilla y orientándose corrió hacia Alfred. Con su ave tomando toda la atención de Alfred este no se daría cuenta del verdadero enemigo. Fue capaz de golpearlo fuertemente en el estomago causando que se tambaleara y perdiera el aliento. Alfred tosió al quedarse sin respiración mientras el ave de Gilbert seguía revoloteando y picoteando cada parte de él que estuviera disponible.

Gilbert sonrió y pateo a Alfred en el suelo. Arthur solo miraba con horror el hecho de que Alfred estuviera perdiendo y el no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Alfred rodo a su lado y se las arreglo para poder arrastrarse con sus rodillas, lentamente con sus pies. Había algo diferente en el. Cuando miro a Gilbert sus ojos se oscurecieron considerablemente.

Para Alfred la derrota no era una opción.

"¡Tú no te interpondrás entre Arthur y yo!" Grito y sin aviso tiro con fuerza a la pequeña ave lejos y golpeo a Gilbert tan fuerte como pudo en el rostro, luego en el estomago y lo pateo en el piso. Gilbert aterrizo fuertemente con su espalda y estaba aturdido. Alfred se dirigió hacia él y con un golpe final a un lado de su cara, Gilbert quedo inconsciente.

Alfred se levanto y limpio el sudor de su frente. Tomo un respiro profundo y se recobro por unos momentos antes de mirar hacia Arthur quien aun se veía absolutamente horrorizado. El sabia que Gilbert iba a ser difícil y sabía que los que vinieran después de él lo serian aun más, pero Alfred los tiraría lejos por él. Estaba más determinado de lo que pensaba.

Alfred sonrió con esa maravillosa sonrisa suya a su cita y extendió sus manos hacia él. Arthur camino lentamente hacia él y cogió su mano extendida, luego miro hacia abajo donde estaba Gilbert. "¿Qué vas a hacer con él?"

Alfred miro al inconsciente albino y dejo ir la mano de Arthur nuevamente. Se agacho y con un gruñido lo arrastro hacia un árbol en donde lo dejo apoyado. "Va a estar bien aquí"

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Estuviste genial…"

El Americano se sonrojo y le sonrió. "Cualquier cosa por ti, baby" Dijo feliz y envolvió su brazo sobre los hombros del otro. "Vamos, volvamos a mi casa, estoy cansado"

Arthur asintió y envolvió su brazo en la cintura de Alfred en respuesta, los dos se tenían el uno al otro para mantener la temperatura. "Si, vamos…"

Alfred sonrió y guio a Arthur hacia su pequeña casa. Matthew acababa de llegar del trabajo y Alfred le presento a Arthur brevemente antes de subir a su habitación. Los dos colapsaron en la cama y Alfred tiro de Arthur para tenerlo acercarlo a él.

"Y… ¿definitivamente estamos saliendo?" Alfred le pregunto mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello a Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Alfred nunca paraba de sonreír.

Arthur le miro y devolvió la sonrisa. "Si… si, definitivamente"

"Bien" Alfred le dio la sonrisa de un millón de dólares y sello con un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este cap :D Es Awesome como Gilbo y Gilbird *-*<strong>

**Nos leemos la proxima semana. Pregúntense quien sigue... Y gracias por sus Reviews :B**

**Yaya Romance !**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ! Aqui la nueva actualizacion!

Disfruten :D

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: El Ex Malvado Número 3<strong>

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Gilbert había decidió hacerles una emboscada. Alfred había estado muy indeciso acerca de adonde llevar a Arthur en sus citas, ya que después de eso tenía miedo que un Ex malvado estuviera esperándolos a la vuelta de la esquina para iniciar una pelea. Y ya que Alfred no sabía que debía esperarse, lo hacía aun peor, podría ser cualquiera y mostrarse en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, no habían visto a ninguno de ellos. Estaba preocupado todo el tiempo cuando salía con Arthur y todas esas veces nada había pasad. El esperaba que ese hubiera sido el fin, pero sabía que aún le quedaban cinco a los cuales enfrentar.

Se dio una vuelta y miro hacia el techo por un momento, luego se giro a su derecha. Sonrió un poco l ver la forma de dormir de Arthur y un ligero rubor se formo en sus mejillas. El podría haber pensado que todo había comenzado un poco rápido, pero en realidad le gustaba el Británico y no quería perderlo. Ellos no habían… hecho nada aun, pero Alfred se conformaba solo con las caricias de Arthur cada vez que este se quedaba a dormir en la noche, y sabia que eso, para Arthur, era demasiado.

Alfred se movió ligeramente más cerca de él y gentilmente lo envolvió con uno de sus brazos. Arthur se giro hacia un lado y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alfred acercándolo más a él. Las mejillas de Alfred se sonrojaron más y sonrió un poco. Planto un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Arthur a la ligera y el Ingles dejo escapar un leve sonido de complacencia antes de abrir sus ojos.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto con voz cansada. Alfred le sonrió y beso su cabeza nuevamente.

"Las nueve y media… ¿Quieres levantarte ya?" Le pregunto. Arthur se quedo allí por unos momentos y luego se sentó. Se froto los ojos y corrió una mano por su pelo despeinado. Asintió con la cabeza y saltando de la cama salió apresurado hacia el baño. Alfred sonrió estúpidamente y lo miro, se sentía muy afortunado de tener a Arthur en su vida.

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos y cuando Alfred finalmente saco a Arthur de su conversación con Matthew. Los dos dejaron la casa para ir al carnaval que se encontraba en la ciudad por ese fin de semana. Alfred entrelazo sus dedos con los de Arthur y le sonrió. El Ingles le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "He disfrutado mucho estos últimos tres días, Alfred. Han estado muy bien"

Alfred sonrió radiante. "¡Yo también Artie! ¿Estabas deseando que llegara el carnaval?"

Arthur se pauso por un momento, luego respondió. "En algunos aspectos, si"

Alfred solo rio. "Te va a encantar ¡Vamos por un poco que algodón de azúcar también! ¿Lo has probado?"

"Por supuesto que sí" Arthur suspiro pero estaba sonriendo levemente. "¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho?"

"¡No tengo idea!" Volvió a reír. "Como sea, esto va a ser divertido y nadie va a arruinarlo ¿Okay?"

"Si Alfred, este va a ser un buen día" Sonrió Arthur y le dio un pequeño apretón de manos. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara de Alfred mientras le sonreía de vuelta.

Caminaron por un rato y pronto alcanzaron el carnaval. Tan pronto como llegaron Alfred arrastro a Arthur hacia uno de los juegos. Había uno en donde tenían que derribar unas lateas. Antes de que Arthur pudiera decir algo, Alfred le sonrió y dio un paso adelante. "No te preocupes de esto Artie… Yo me encargo"

Arthur rio. "Está bien Alfred, lo que tu digas"

Alfred tomo las tres bolas que un chico le estaba dando y entrecerró los ojos frente a las latas apiladas. Tenía tres tiros, no podía ser tan difícil ¿verdad?

Tiro una de las bolas y un mohín se formo en su cara al ver que había fallado por completo. Determinado, volvió a intentarlo y fallo.

"¡¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?" Se quejo y miro hacia Arthur quien solo le estaba dando una sonrisa de ánimo, lo que hizo que su mala cara desapareciera. Él lo haría por Arthur.

Tomo aliento y tiro la última bola tan fuerte como pudo. La satisfacción de escuchar caer las latas hizo que literalmente saltara de alegría. Arthur le dio una sonrisa radiante y le aplaudió. "Bien hecho" Le elogio y acorto distancia con él para darle un abrazo. Alfred lo abrazo de vuelta y lo levanto girando por alrededor. Sorprendido Arthur se aferro a Alfred mientras este lo bajaba al piso.

El chico a cargo del lugar también rio y dijo: "Elige un premio"

"¿Cuál quieres Artie?" Le pregunto Alfred poniéndole un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Arthur miro las opciones de premio y apunto a un peluche.

"Ese"

"El… ¿Unicornio?" Pregunto Alfred y miro a Arthur. El Britanico asintió con la cabeza y miro al otro chico expectante. El saco el peluche de la estantería y se lo entrego a Arthur quien le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando los dos se habían alejado de ese lugar, Alfred estaba confuso acerca de algo.

"No me dijiste que te gustaban… ¿ese tipo de cosas?"

Arthur resoplo. "Nunca lo preguntaste. Y de todos modos… ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¡Nada! ¡Nada! Lo prometo. Es adorable"

Arthur se sonrojo y lo miro. Le sonrió un poco y se inclino para poder besarlo en los labios suavemente. Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa y lo beso de vuelta feliz. Pararon de caminar y Alfred puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Arthur, una voz desde su izquierda dijo: "Bueno, esto no es agradable"

Arthur se aparto inmediatamente y miro al dueño de esa voz. "Tu, que estas… oh…"

Alfred miro a su alrededor a la persona a la que Arthur le hablaba e inmediatamente supo quien era esa persona. Apretó los dientes ¿Por qué ahora de todas las veces que pudo mostrarse?

"Francis dime que eres…. Que eres ¿no eres tú?"

El hombre llamado Francis sonrió. "Anglaterre, tu sabes que esto no es como debería ser"

"¡Cállate!" Arthur miro a Alfred mientras seguían a Francis a una esquina lejos de la vista del público. No querían causar algún problema. "¡Deshazte de él!"

"Um… está bien" Dijo Alfred y camino hacia Francis. "¡Hey! Um… ¿Cómo conociste a Arthur?"

"Ah, fue una calurosa y apasionante noche…"

"¡Francis!"

"¿Qué? Es verdad ¿Oui?"

"S-¡No! Digo, ¿NO!"

Alfred miro entre los dos y no le gusto como Francis estaba irritando a Alfred. Miro a Francis y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo. Francis se tambaleo sujetando su cara y miro. "¡Tu! ¡Lo hiciste sin previo aviso!" Dijo mirándolo completamente horrorizado. "Está bien, si quieres jugar sucio, lo haremos"

Francis se precipito hacia él y le devolvió el puñetazo. Alfred pestañeo y se froto la mejilla. Francis no perdió el tiempo en darle otro golpe que causo que el estadounidense perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con su trasero. Pestañeo de nuevo y Francis se rio.

"Aha, estúpido Americano. Intentas y fallas."

"¡Alfred! ¡Levántate ahora mismo!" Le demando Arthur y al parecer estaba bastante enfurecido. A Alfred eso no le gusto. El mismo se puso de pie y miro a Francis. Los golpes le dolían pero no eran suficientes para dejarle un moretón. Francis le sonrió y se movió para volver a golpearlo pero Alfred ya se había corrido justo a tiempo. Francis se tambaleo hacia adelante mientras fallaba y Alfred hizo que se tropezara.

Miro a Francis caer de bruces y se rio fuertemente en su cara. Las mejillas de Francis se tornaron de un intenso color rojo oscuro mientras rodaba hacia él y se levantaba.

"Tu…" No pudo terminar la frase cuando Alfred le golpeo directo hacia la mejilla una vez más. Francis cayó al piso y Alfred lo levanto de la parte delantera de su polera dándole un puñetazo por última vez.

Tomo a Francis desde el piso cuando ya se encontraba inconsciente y lo arrastro un poco para poder ponerlo apropiadamente contra la pared. "Eso"

Arthur sonrió y el sonrió mas ampliamente que en cualquiera de las derrotas que había hecho contra cualquier otro.

Alfred miro a Francis y luego a Arthur. "En realidad no te agradaba ¿Verdad?"

La sonrisa de Arthur desapareció y negó con la cabeza. "No… en realidad… el rompió mi corazón"

Alfred rápidamente lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. "Todo está bien, el no podrá lastimarte nunca más… hey, ¡Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna!"

Arthur sonrió débilmente y asintió. "Está bien…" Tomo la mano de Alfred y lo llevo al centro del carnaval donde estaba situada la rueda de la fortuna. Alfred le sonreía radiante mientras esperaban haciendo fila y para mantener la mente de Arthur distraída de los sucesos que acaban de pasar lo lleno de pequeños besos en las mejillas y los labios. El Británico se reía con eso y cuando llegaron al frente se subieron a uno de los asientos y bajaron la barra de metal. La rueda comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y Alfred miro a su lado entusiasmado mientras se levantaba. Arthur no podía dejar de reír observando lo infantil que era.

"¡Me encanta esta cosa!" Declaro Alfred y se echo hacia atrás. Paso un brazo alrededor de Arthur y miro hacia la ciudad. La vista era magnifica y por eso era que la Rueda de la fortuna era uno de sus mejores paseos en el carnaval.

Arthur miro el paisaje y sonrió ligeramente. Miro a Alfred y este lo miro a él, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento en el que Arthur se inclino. Alfred también se inclino y a mitad de camino se encontraron para conectarse en un gran y amoroso beso.

Esa era la otra razón de porque a Alfred le encantaban tanto las ruedas de la fortuna.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por sus Reviews :D<p>

Esta vez le toco a Francis ser apaleado por Alfred :B

Imaginense quien puede ser el siguiente...

Yaya Romance !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Mundo ! Lamento el gran retraso, pero he tenido poco tiempo por mi situacion escolar. **

**Odio que los profes conspiren y hagan las pruebas seguidas D:**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que leas me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: El Ex Malvado Número 4<strong>

"No"

"Pero Arthur-"

"No. Me niego, no iré"

Alfred suspiro y se aferró al brazo de Arthur. Los diez últimos minutos había estado tratando de convencer al Ingles de ir a la convección de comics que iba a haber el día siguiente. Alfred iba cada año a sin falta e incluso a veces arrastraba a Toris con él, pero este año quería ir con Arthur pero el Inglés se resistía.

"Por favor Arthur, por favor…"

Arthur rodo sus ojos y lo miro mientras suspiraba. Esto no era algo que el haría normalmente, pero finalmente volvió a suspirar y asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, está bien…"

"¡Yay!" Alfred lo abrazo fuertemente y le beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. "¡Gracias Arthur! ¡Esto significa mucho para mí!"

"Si, si… solo déjame ir… no puedo respirar…"

"¡Bien!" Alfred soltó a Arthur pero lo tomo de mano mientras caminaban por la calle. Acababan de volver de una cita y Alfred pensó que eso ablandaría un poco a su novio, y parecía haber funcionado. El estadounidense comenzó a saltar al lado de su novio por la emoción de que llegara el día siguiente, y continuo: "¡Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche!"

"Bien" Asintió Arthur con un pequeño suspiro. Sabía que no podría salir de esta.

"Y entonces podremos salir temprano para ser los primeros."

"Dudo mucho que logremos ser los primeros"

Alfred parpadeo y le pregunto: "¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡He llegado primero por los últimos tres años! ¿Por qué no podría llegar primero este también?"

Arthur lo miro con incredulidad. A veces se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer esto, pero luego se recordaba a si mismo lo que Alfred había hecho por él y decidía que había tenido suerte. Y además ¿Por qué no podría hacer esto por Alfred? El Americano ya había hecho bastante por él.

Pero Arthur tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, aunque no quería arruinar el día de Alfred. Parecía muy emocionado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Alfred, Arthur se entretuvo conversando con el hermano de Alfred, Matthew mientras Alfred corría por la casa preparándose para el día siguiente. Cuando estuvo listo, miro a su hermano con su novio y les pregunto: "¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?"

"Oh, nada" Dijo Matthew rápidamente. Con una pequeña sonrisa se excusó de ahí para irse a su habitación por el resto de la noche. Alfred le sonrió al Británico y se acercó a él. Deslizo sus brazos lentamente por detrás de la cintura del otro y lo empujo contra su pecho. Arthur parpadeo un poco por la acción y miro al Estadounidense. Alfred le sonrió un poco.

"Gracias por acompañarme mañana" Le dijo. "Lo aprecio mucho"

"No hay problema…" Dijo Arthur. Aún tenía ese mal pensamiento y no creía ser capaz de ocultarlo. "Alfred…"

"Mmhm"

"Te-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre mañana. No sé porque. Solo…" Se detuvo y miro a Alfred para que entendiera a que se refería. Le tomo un momento pero finalmente lo entendió.

"No te preocupes. Yo me encargare de todo cuando deba. ¿Bien? Solo quiero que pasemos un buen rato mañana" Dijo y planto un beso en la cabeza de Arthur. "Estará todo bien"

"Bueno, si estás seguro" Arthur logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa. Alfred asintió y le sonrió radiante. Se inclinó y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Arthur y el Inglés se lo devolvió con impaciencia.

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred ya estaba despierto antes de que sonara la alarma porque estaba demasiado emocionado como para dormir. Miro la hora y se quejó levemente. Todavía quedaba una hora. Miro por encima a Arthur quien aun dormía con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Fue el destino el que hizo que conociera a Arthur ese día en la biblioteca? Incluso si no lo había sido, se sentía muy afortunado de haber encontrado a alguien como él. Si, él todavía tenía todo ese lio con los ex-novios, pero sabía que podría sobrellevarlo. Alfred se encontró a si mismo pensando en que haría cualquier cosa por Arthur.

El estadounidense no se había dado cuenta que se le había quedado mirando. Amaba la manera en que la luz del sol en la mañana hacia ver el pelo de Arthur. Alfred se encontró sonriendo; Arthur casi parecía angelical. Casi siendo la palabra clave. Él sabía que Arthur era todo lo contrario. Se rio en voz baja para sí mismo, apago la alarma y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Arthur sonriendo cuando el Británico se acercó más a él por calor extra. Descanso su mejilla sobre el pelo dorado de Arthur, cerró los ojos y durmió un rato. Decidió que un poco no le haría mal a nadie y aunque estaba emocionado por el evento, prefería permanecer un rato más en la cama con Arthur.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora, Alfred saco sus brazos de Arthur y le sacudió el hombro ligeramente. "Hey Artie, tenemos que levantarnos" le susurro en la oreja. Arthur abrió los ojos, pestañeo para sacarse el sueño de encima y se quejó. Alfred se rio un poco y se sentó. Se puso de pie y se estiro. "Vamos, he estado despierto de hace una hora. No voy a esperar más tiempo para que saques tu perezoso trasero de la cama"

Dirigió su mirada hacia Arthur para ver que él lo estaba mirando y comenzó a reírse. El Británico abrazo más el cubrecama y Alfred suspiro. Agarro el extremo de la manta y Arthur le dio una mirada amenazante.

"Lo haré" Le dijo con una sonrisa. "La sacare si no te levantas de inmediato"

Arthur continuo mirando a Alfred y este sonrió más aún. De un rápido tirón le quito el edredón a Arthur sacándole un quejido al hombre Británico. Alfred estallo en carcajadas y agarro el cubrecama del piso. "No me hagas sacarte de la cama también"

Arthur no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Lo miro de nuevo y camino hacia el baño para prepararse para el día. Alfred sonrió victorioso antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Los dos terminaron de arreglarse y pronto se dirigieron dónde debían. La convención no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía Alfred por lo que decidieron viajar a pie. Arthur estaba con el mismo humor que en la mañana y no importo cuantas veces Alfred se disculpó, no escuchaba.

De cualquier modo Alfred decidió que los cambios de ánimo de Arthur no le perjudicarían el día. Él había estado esperando esto por meses y no había nada que pudiera arruinarlo.

El centro de la convención era enorme y Alfred lo miro con asombro. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado, porque lo estaba. Siempre se sentía así cada vez que volvía. Le sonrió a Arthur y lo jalo hacia una dirección cualquiera. El Inglés no hizo más pucheros y reclamos la primera hora, pero luego empezó a pasarla bien. Llevaba una imagen de un artista que lo había animado bastante.

Alfred por otro lado estaba teniendo el tiempo de su vida. Habían unas cuantas celebridades del comics allí que lo emocionaron bastante como para que Arthur pensara que podría explotar o algo. Alfred había traído sus comics favoritos y se los firmaron mientras Arthur lo miraba con divertimiento. Su novio parecía a punto de morir por una insuficiencia cardiaca o algo así.

Después de un rato paseando por ahí (lo que significaba que Alfred estaba corriendo por puestos al azar y Arthur sin más remedio lo seguía), los dos decidieron tomar un descanso. Encontraron un lugar tranquilo y fuera del caos de la Convención para sentarse un rato antes de continuar. Fue idea de Arthur ya que estaba cansado y sabía que Alfred podría continuar por siempre mientras lo quisiera.

El seguía inquieto. Ese mal presentimiento aun no lo había abandonado y la pasada hora había estado mirando sobre su hombro para ver si los seguían. Estaba nervioso y ansioso y por nada quería arruinar el mejor día del año de Alfred (aparte de la Navidad y su cumpleaños). Puso su mano en su regazo para intentar calmarse y apenas escuchando las historias de Alfred acerca de los años anteriores a esta convención.

Alfred finalmente lo miro y se dio cuenta de que algo preocupaba a su novio. Pao de hablar sobre sus historias y le pregunto: "¿Qué pasa?"

Arthur se sobresaltó un poco y luego se ruborizo. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado que Alfred había parado de hablar sobre la Convención. Solo se encogió de hombros. La respuesta no dejo a Alfred tranquilo.

"No, algo te pasa. ¡Dime!"

"Aún tengo ese mal presentimiento" Le dijo Arthur y Alfred suavizo su mirada. Se acercó a él, le tomo las manos y les dio un pequeño apretón. Cuando el Británico le devolvió la mirada, él le sostenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Te dije que lidiaría con eso cuando fuera necesario" Dijo suavemente. "Así que no te preocupes ahora ¿Bien?"

"Es demasiado difícil no hacerlo…"

"Lo sé, pero inténtalo" Alfred le beso ligeramente la mano, lo que hizo que Arthur esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. El Americano se complació de sí mismo y le dio otro apretón a las manos de Arthur.

A decir verdad, ambos querían que este Ex apareciera lo más pronto posible para poder terminar con esto rápido. Alfred estaba un poco nervioso y le perturbaba que un tipo cualquiera viniera y le retara a una pelea. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podría lucir y había muchos cosplayers en el lugar y de cualquier manera dudaba que Arthur pudiera ayudar. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar y desear que se presentara pronto.

Cuando Alfred soltó la mano de Arthur se dio cuenta de que alguien había aparecido frente a ellos. Por lo que Alfred podía ver, llevaba una especie de traje de ninja y su mirada se dirigía directamente a ellos. Miro a Arthur y se percato de que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo.

Oh, mierda.

El chico-ninja (como Alfred lo había nombrado ya)se siguió acercando silenciosamente y saco la espada que llevaba consigo. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y dijo: "¡Soy el Ex-Malvado número 4!"

Oh, doble mierda.

Alfred miro a Arthur quien se movió nerviosamente. "Hola Kiku"

El chico-ninja, ahora llamado Kiku, asintió a Arthur pero siguió mirando a Alfred. Sin decir ninguna palabra, corrió hacia el con su espada en alto. Alfred grito y corrió a un lado diciéndole a Arthur que mantuviera una distancia segura. Arthur lo hizo mientras observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kiku se volvió a levantar sin darle a Alfred la oportunidad de pensar, apurado corrió con la espada lista para atacar, se abalanzo hacia Alfred unas cuantas veces más y el apenas logro moverse y esquivar los ataques.

"¡Arthur!" Le grito al Inglés que en ese momento estaba en estado de shock. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Solo lucha contra el!"

"¡Tiene una maldita espada!" Gimió y salto para poder esquivar nuevamente el ataque de la espada de Kiku. Alfred empezó a sentir pánico, ahora su vida estaba en peligro. ¿Con que clase de locos había salido Arthur?

"¿Por qué saliste con este chico?" Le pregunto Alfred que había recurrido a tirarle cosas a Kiku. El Japonés seguía evitando los golpes con destreza y ataca a Alfred con su espada.

"¡No lo sé!" Dijo Arthur tapándose los ojos con las manos ya que la espada de Kiku había pasado demasiado cerca de Alfred para su gusto.

El rubio Estadounidense tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Se dio cuenta de un puestito que veía por el rabillo del ojo y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia él. Kiku lo siguió a poca distancia, pero antes de pudiera golpearlo, Alfred le mostro un comic en su cara.

"Hey, amigo" Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Te gustan los comics ¿verdad? Bueno… te voy a dar esto, pero solo si dejas de atacarme. Es de edición limitada."

Los ojos de Kiku se iluminaron y su cara sin expresión finalmente se cayó. Tiro la espada a sus pies. "Trato"

Alfred miro el precio e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Sin embargo si no estudiaba el riesgo el que le cortaran la cabeza, por lo que lo pago. Se acercó a Kiku quien esperaba la historieta, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la cara. El Japonés cayó inmediatamente al suelo inconsciente y Alfred miro tras suyo para ver al dueño del puesto mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. El Estadounidense abrió su billetera, le dio 10 dólares más y le dijo: "Usted no vio nada"

El hombre asintió y se alejó del lugar. Alfred agarro a Kiku por los tobillos y lo arrastro hasta la banca donde lo posiciono. A continuación tomo la espada, se la guardo y dejo el comic dentro de la bolsa de Kiku. Arthur lentamente se acercó a Alfred y puso sus brazos a su alrededor para darle un abrazo. Por el abrazo se dio cuenta que el Británico estaba temblando y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente. "Todo está bien, Arthur. No te preocupes. Estoy bien… mira"

Arthur asintió y abrazo más a Alfred. "Esto solo va a empeorar…"

"Lo sé, pero yo me encargare de eso. Sabes que puedo. Pude derrotar a Kiku; poder vencer a los otros."

Arthur volvió a asentir y se salió del abrazo. Se froto los ojos un poco ya que había empezar a llorar y logro esbozar una leve sonrisa. "¿Y solo lo vas a dejar ahí?"

"Si, va a estar bien" Sonrió Alfred y le tomo a mano a Arthur. "Vamos… Hay que terminar el día con un buen momento. "

"Okay" Dijo Arthur y le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano. Alfred feliz le devolvió el apretón y los dos volvieron a la Convención.

Sin embargo, sin que ellos supieran, alguien observaba todos sus movimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esa fue la participacion de Kiku. <strong>

**¿Quien sera el que los vigila? ¡Chan-Chan!**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no estoy segura. **

**De cualquier manera, no me demoro mas de dos semanas. **

**Gracias por los Reviews y Favoritos ! **

**Yaya Romance !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Mundo ! **

**Aquí el nuevo Cap.**

**Falta poco para el final !**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio :B**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: El Ex Malvado Numero 5<strong>

"No sé por qué me hiciste venir aquí" Se quejó Arthur poniéndose su bolso en el hombro. Miro a su alrededor la extensa y arenosa playa y suspiro. Usualmente no le gustaban las playas. Hacia demasiado calor y se quemaba con mucha facilidad (la razón por la cual llevaba consigo un quitasol para tener sombra en todo momento), apenas podía nadar por lo que evitaba llegar a las zonas ondas del mar y odiaba como se sentía la arena entre los dedos de sus pies. Básicamente, odiaba casi todo de las playas.

El y Alfred habían decidido tomarse una especie de vacaciones para alejarse de los Ex malvados. Cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que se quedarían cerca de una playa, él no quería ir, pero no podía decir que no, por lo que hizo un trato y ahora ayudaba a su novio a buscar un lugar perfecto donde ponerse en la playa.

"Aprenderás a amarla" Le dijo Alfred con una de sus sonrisas radiantes y miro al suelo como si estuviera inspeccionando la arena. Su sonrisa desapareció y una expresión de concentración agravio su rostro, por lo que Arthur levanto una ceja.

"Amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto moviéndose un poco más cerca a la cara de Alfred para verla mejor.

"Busco un buen lugar" Simplemente respondió. Camino unos pasos más allá antes de detenerse abruptamente. "¡Allí!"

Arthur miro hacia abajo, ese lugar no parecía diferente al resto en la playa. Miro a su alrededor y casi se golpea a sí mismo en la cara. No muy lejos, detrás de ellos, había un puesto de helados. Arthur ahora sabía porque había elegido ese puesto.

Sin embargo no discutió. Apuñalo la arena con la parte de debajo de la sombrilla y la abrió. Puso su toalla en el suelo y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien cubierto, se sentó y comenzó a revisar su bolso. Encontró su protector solar y comenzó a aplicárselo. Alfred lo miraba con confusión y puso su propia toalla al lado de la de Arthur, pero no tan cerca o se quedaría en la sombra. Alfred amaba el sol y se lograba broncear con facilidad, por lo que no necesitaba mucho protector solar. Arthur aun insistía en que se pusiera (¡No me culpes cuando estés quemado!), y él no quería discutir por lo que se puso protector solar de todos modos.

Arthur termino con el protector y lo volvió a meter dentro de su bolsa. El entonces se acomodó y saco un libro de su bolsa, comenzó a leerlo. Alfred ya se había quitado la camisa y se había tumbado en la toalla. Arthur lo miro, en cualquier momento Alfred iba a querer ir a construir un castillo de arena con él, o jugar en el más, o algo parecido. En cualquier minuto…

En cualquier minuto…

En cualquier minuto.

"¿Arthur?" Alfred se sentó. Le sonrió al Británico y le pregunto. "¿Quieres ir a construir un castillo de arena?"

Arthur miro la página del libro y frunció el ceño, él quería leerse ese libro, pero la mirada que le estaba dando Alfred era tan adorable. "Bien… pero solo un rato"

"¡Genial! ¡Este castillo de arena será el castillo más rudo del mundo!"

Arthur no pudo dejar de reírse un poco. Alfred a veces era tan infantil.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices…" Le sonrió y se movió un poco para salir de la sombra y sentarse en el sol. Pensó que estaría bien si era solo por un rato. "Empecemos"

Alfred le sonrió y fue eso lo que hicieron. Alfred hizo un castillo de arena y Arthur hizo otro. Pronto tuvieron un montón de pequeños castillos de arena y a Alfred se le ocurrió la idea de juntarlos y hicieron una gran fortaleza. Arthur no paro de sonreír en todo el tiempo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

"Me gustaría tener una bandera o lago para ponerle en la cima" Dijo Alfred con un mohín y Arthur le acaricio la cabeza con simpatía.

"Tal vez encontremos algo" Le dijo y Alfred asintió con la cabeza. El Británico lo miro y frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta de que los hombros de Al estaban empezando a ponerse rojos.

"Alfred, creo que te estas quemando…"

"¡No! ¡No lo estoy!" Respondió rápidamente y salto. Arthur no se veía divertido y también se levantó. No iba a soportar esto hoy, de ninguna manera.

"¡Alfred!" Arthur se agacho y recogió el protector solar. Frunció el ceño y camino hacia donde el Estadounidense estaba escapando. "¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!"

"¡No! Estoy bien Artie, te lo prometo ¡No me estoy quemando!"

"¡Alfred!" Arthur se movió para agarrarlo, pero era demasiado rápido. Salto hacia atrás y se dirigió a la playa tan rápido como pudo. Arthur lo miro con incredulidad; era peor que su hermano de doce años a la hora de ponerse el protector solar. Suspiro. Bueno, si Alfred no iba a ceder, el no seguiría insistiendo. Puso la botella en su bolso y se echó nuevamente a su toalla. Romo su libro y comenzó a leer desde donde lo había dejado.

Alfred siguió corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no lo seguían. Miro hacia atrás y suspiro; Arthur se debió haber dado por vencido… claramente hoy no quería pelear con la terquedad de Alfred.

Poniendo mala cara, Alfred miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estaba. Había corrido tanto que se le había olvidado donde se encontraba Arthur y suspiro mirando de nuevo a su alrededor. Trato de encontrar el quitasol con colores brillantes, pero no tuvo suerte; ¡Todos parecían iguales!

Lloriqueando un poco decidió volver por donde venía. Tal vez podría encontrar a Arthur si miraba detalladamente. Ya estaba empezando a asentirse solo y a arrepentirse de haber escapado de Arthur. Movió su cabeza de la mejor manera para poder mirar sus hombros y Arthur tenía razón; se estaba quemando, pero era demasiado terco como para hacer algo al respecto.

La arena le quemaba los pies mientras se abría el paso entre las sombrillas y las toallas. Camino por la orilla del mar para enfriarlos. Se quejó en voz baja otra vez, quería encontrar a Arthur.

Mientras que buscaba al Inglés, no se fijaba por donde iba y lo siguiente que supo era que tenía la cara llena de agua y arena porque había tropezado con alguien. Se levantó rápidamente y miro alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con una chica joven y se ruborizo. "Hey, lo lamento… No estaba viendo hacia donde iba"

La chica lo miro desde su posición en el suelo y ladeo su cabeza. Luego sonrió. Se levantó y acomodo su cabello café detrás de su oreja y dijo: "No importa. De todos modos voy a tomar mi venganza cuando te derrote"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? ¡Soy la ex-novia Malvada número 5!"Afirmo y miro a Alfred analizándolo. Luego sonrió. "Creo que serás fácil"

"¡Whoa, whoa, whoa! ¡Espera un momento!" Alfred sacudió su cabeza y miro a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Dijiste Ex-NOVIA malvada?"

"Si, eso dije" Dijo y ladeo su cabeza de nuevo. Alfred solo la podía mirar; ¡Como iba a ser esta chica una Ex!

"¡Estoy tan confundido!" Se quejó Alfred y se agarró la cabeza. "Pensé que Arthur era Gay"

"Oh, si lo es" La chica sonrió felizmente y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Arthur apareció al lado de Alfred.

"Te dije que te estabas quemando" Dijo con un tono de desaprobación. Miro hacia la chica y su cara cambio a una en shock. "Oh"

"Hola Arthur, ¿me recuerdas?" La chica sonrió. Arthur parpadeo por un momento y luego volvió en sí.

"Por supuesto que sí, Chelle" Dijo con un suspiro. Alfred se veía confuso y Arthur comenzó a explicar. "Alfred ella es Michelle… es mi ex-novia"

"Ya suponía eso Artie…"

Arthur volvió a suspirar y continúo. "Salimos el año pasado…"

"¡Pensé que eras Gay!" Se quejó Alfred

"Y lo soy" Arthur se defendió y Michelle comenzó a reír. "Solo estaba… experimentando…"

"¿Experimentando con una chica?" Pregunto Alfred ahora totalmente confundido. "Si sabias que eras Gay, ¿Por qué lo harías…?"

"No tengo idea, ¿está bien? ¡No tengo idea! Ni siquiera pensé que ella podría estar aquí…" Dijo y miro a Michelle con una expresión de cautela. "¿Asumo que estas aquí para pelear contra Alfred?"

Michelle asintió felizmente. La inocencia que daba en su exterior no tenía nada que ver con lo que enfrentaría Alfred. Sin embargo, Alfred dio un paso atrás sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

"De ninguna manera"

Ambos, Michelle y Arthur lo quedaron mirando con una expresión de confusión en sus rostros. "¿Qué?" Pregunto Arthur y Michelle levanto una ceja.

"No voy a pelear contra una chica. De ninguna manera. Lo siento Artie… solo que no puedo"

Michelle miro al nervioso (y quemado por el sol) Estadounidense y estallo en un ataque de risa. "¡Tonto! ¡No vas a luchar contra mí!"

Alfred se mostró nuevamente confuso. "¿Huh?"

"Honestamente, ¿pensaste que yo lo dejaría solo porque lo pones de esa manera? No puedo dejar que te llamen 'el chico que no golpea a las chicas' sin embargo, puedo hacer que te conozcan como 'el chico al que derrotan las chicas'"

"¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!" Reclamo Alfred con los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debería hacer? Michelle sonrió y comenzó a alejarse mientras les hacía señas para que la siguieran. Arthur y Alfred se miraron entre ellos y siguieron a la chica hasta un pequeño café ubicado frente al mar. Se sentó y le indico a Alfred que se sentara frente a ella. El Estadounidense miro a Arthur, quien asintió así que se sentó. Arthur se sentó entre ellos y entre los dos miraron a Michelle expectantes.

Ella solo sonrió y puso uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa con su codo bien firme en la superficie. Alfred negó con la cabeza.

"No voy a echar un pulso con una chica"

El brazo de Michelle cayó sobre la mesa y comenzó a mostrarse un poco molesta. "¿Entonces qué?" Le pregunto. "No vas a luchar conmigo ¿verdad?"

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"¿Entonces qué?" Volvió a preguntar. Arthur pudo ver que estaba comenzando a hartarse. "Quiero terminar con esto tanto como tú" Dijo con un suspiro. "Entonces ¿vamos a hacer esto o qué?"

"No" Alfred se sacudió un poco. Arthur se alejó un poco mientras lo hacía y luego volvió a donde estaba. "¿Podríamos… jugar Piedra, Papel o Tijera en cambio?"

Michelle lo contemplo y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien"

Alfred suspiro aliviado y puso su pulo sobre la mesa. Miro a Michelle hacer lo mismo y dijo. "Bien, a la cuanta de tres. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!"

Ambos hicieron su movimiento y Michelle sonrió triunfante. "¡Gane!" Dijo mirando hacia sus manos. "¡El Papel vence a la Roca!"

"Eh… ¿El mejor de tres?" Sugirió rápidamente Alfred y la chica rodo los ojos. Sin embargo acepto.

"Bueno… el mejor de tres" Dijo y se volvieron a poner en posiciones. "¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!"

Volvieron a hacerlo y estaba vez Alfred fue el de la sonrisa. "¡Las Tijeras rompen el Papel!" Dijo con una felicidad extrema e incluso bailo un poco. Arthur alzo una ceja mientras miraba a su loco novio Estadounidense. Aun así no hizo nada para detenerlo. Apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos y los siguió mirando. Como si el día no se pudiera poner más extraño.

Tenía que admitir que al menos ninguno de ellos estaba resultando herido. Por lo menos no era como había sido con Kiku o Gilbert. Esta vez no tenía que contener un ataque cardiaco.

Alfred miro a Arthur antes de darle un húmedo beso en la frente y el Ingles hizo una mueca antes de limpiárselo. Alfred frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué te borras mi beso?"

"Porque estaba mojado" Se quejó Arthur. "Si vas a besarme, hazlo bien"

Alfred se quejó y volvió a inclinarse, pero Arthur lo detuvo. "No" Dijo y alejo a Alfred. "¡Tienes que terminar esto!"

El Americano se había olvidado de Michelle. Ella los miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento y les dijo: "Si, me gustaría terminar con esto también. Tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes?"

"¿Entonces porque gastaste tu tiempo en todo esto?" Pregunto Alfred y Michelle hizo un sonido de disgusto.

"Tenía que hacerlo. Es mi turno. Idiota ¡Ahora no se distraigan y terminemos!" Grito y puso su pulo nuevamente sobre la mesa. Alfred frunció el ceño en concentración copiándole. Se miraron desde el otro lado de la mesa y ambos achicaron los ojos. Michelle sonrió un poco y continuo. "A la cuenta de tres…"

"Uno…"

"Dos…"

"¡Tres!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo y mostraron su mano. Alfred cerro los ojos asustado de haber perdido o no. Después de un momento miro que su Roca había derrotado a las Tijeras de Michelle y estallo en carcajadas.

"¡Gané! ¡He ganado! ¡Gané!" Grito alegre agitando sus brazos en el aire. Arthur se mantenía serio pero en su interior estaba tan feliz como podía.

Michelle resoplo y se puso de pie. Sacudió sus trenzas de color café y miro a Alfred. "Fuiste afortunado, la próxima vez no será tan fácil…" Mientras se levantaba de la mesa golpeo a Alfred con un peluche de pez y se alejó de ellos. Alfred enderezo sus anteojos y parpadeo a lo que había hecho la chica antes de mirar nuevamente a Arthur.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Arthur rodo los ojos y se levantó. Alfred hizo lo mismo y regresaron a donde estaban sus toallas.

"Ganaste Alfred… ahora solo quedan dos… " Dijo Arthur. El Estadounidense asintió y miro hacia adelante.

"Si… también los venceré" Dijo y sonrió un poco.

"En todo caso, ella estaba en lo cierto… de que fuiste fácil hoy"

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Es porque ella era una chica"

"Si, bueno… sabes que ahora todo será más difícil ¿cierto?" Pregunto Arthur mirando a Alfred con preocupación.

"Por supuesto que sí" Sonrió y cogió a Arthur por la cintura para acercarlo a él. "Sé que te preocupa, pero hemos llegado hasta aquí ¿no?" Arthur asintió y Alfred continúo. "Exacto, vamos a llevar esto hasta el final y nadie podrá entrometerse entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?"

Arthur asintió. "Está bien"

"Bien, ahora vamos a disfrutar lo que queda de día. ¡Aún no hemos terminado mi rudo y asombroso castillo de arena!" Dijo Alfred y planto otro beso en la sien de Arthur.

Arthur asintió mientras llegaban a sus toallas. "Como sea, Alfred Jones, aun necesitas aplicarte protector solar"

Alfred no hizo nada más que poner mala cara por la próxima media hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Una aclaracion. Michelle = Seychelles <strong>

**Por si no lo habían captado :)**

**Gracias por los Reviews y Favs ! **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Mundo !**

**Se que hace tiempo que no he subido, pero ya queda poco ! Y este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores ! :)**

**Y espero no tener tantas pruebas y trabajos para las semanas siguientes D:**

**Unos cuantos sabrán que al mismo tiempo que este estoy traduciendo otro Fic... bueno, he decidido darle prioridad a este hasta que termine... que no es mucho lo que le falta :D Y así poder ser mas ¿puntual? no se... yo creo que igual me atrasare D: El colegio es malvado... y eso que ni siquiera es la mitad de malo que la Universidad... por lo que me han contado D: **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y la Historia tampoco ! Son de sus respectivos dueños que mencione en el 1er Capitulo... **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: El ex Malvado número 6<strong>

El invierno estaba finalmente en su apogeo. La nieve caía suavemente desde el cielo gris creando hielo en los caminos, lo que hacía difícil el andar… como lo había descubierto Arthur en la mañana del Sábado.

Maldijo y resoplo mientras iba de camino a la casa de Alfred; el Americano lo había obligado a ir para poder ver una película, acurrucarse y hacer cosas "de pareja" como lo había descrito.

"Vamos Artie, ¡ven y podremos abrazarnos y hacer cosas de parejas!" Alfred le había pedido aferrándose a su brazo y poniendo esa mueca adorable en su cara. Arthur tendría que volverse inmune a eso. El Británico se burlo y sacudió su cabeza.

"Alfred, hace frio y hay hielo afuera, ¿Qué pasa si me vuelvo a resbalar?" Le pregunto. Con suerte Alfred podría considerar eso y podría quedarse en casa con una taza de té mientras leía un libro. Pero no, no pasaría, porque Alfred estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa le declaró: "¡De ninguna manera! ¡No te pasara! ¡Estarás bien!" Lo abrazo un poco mas y le pregunto: "Entonces, ¿vas a venir o no?"

"Oh, bien. Eres un idiota ¿sabes?"

"Pero soy TU idiota ¿cierto?"

"Eso supongo…"

Arthur se quejo consigo mismo preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado para que Alfred lo tuviera entre sus manos. Saco en cuello de su abrigo para que quedara alto y se ajusto la bufanda alrededor de su cuello en un pobre intento de mantener el calor. El Británico estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, pero esto era ridículo.

Camino lentamente para poder mantener el equilibrio y cuando llego a la casa de Estadounidense, fue recibido por una sonrisa gigante y una taza de chocolate caliente que Alfred debió haber preparado mientras esperaba su llegada. Sorprendido con el gesto, le sonrió y tomo la taza sintiendo que su irritación se derretía. Alfred sabía que había hecho algo bien por lo que volvió a sonreír y deposito un beso en la frente de Arthur.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo cuando Arthur se había sacado su abrigo, su bufanda y sus zapatos y siguió a Alfred hacia la sala de estar. Alfred se sentó en el gran sofá de felpa y le dio palmaditas al puesto a su lado con una sonrisa. Arthur rodo los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

"No sé porque te deje convencerme de algo como esto…" Dijo y tomo un sorbo del Chocolate. Sabía increíble, pero no se lo diría a Alfred.

"¿Así cómo?" Pregunto Alfred, obviamente desconcertado.

"Haciéndome caminar todo el camino entre hielos y nieve, arriesgando mi vida…"

"Arthur, vives a 10 minutos de aquí ¡Para de ser tan Dramático!" Sonrió Alfred. "Estas vivo ¿no?"

"Sí, bueno…"

"¡Entonces no hay nada de qué quejarse!" Dijo Alfred y volvió a levantarse. "¡Estaba pensando que podríamos ver esta película!" Corrió a su colección de DVDs y saco 'Superman'. Arthur arrugo la nariz.

"No"

"¿Qu…?" Alfred se veía estupefacto de que alguien podía rechazar 'Superman'! Resoplo y puso mala cara, pero cuando vio que Arthur no iba a ceder partió a buscar otra cosa. Arthur que estaba sentado en el sillón tomo un poco de su Chocolate y miro alrededor mientras Alfred buscaba. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca se había fijado en la casa de Alfred. Era agradable por así decirlo y encima de la chimenea había unas fotos donde se veía a Alfred, su hermano y presumiblemente sus padres. Arthur sonrió un poco y pensó en su propia madre. Solo había que esperar a que conociera a su nuevo novio...

Arthur dio vuelta su mirada hacia le mesita de centro y se fijo en unos papeles encima de ella. Curioso dejo la taza de Chocolate encima y los miro sonriendo al descubrir que eran bosquejos. Obviamente al estilo de un comic, Arthur movió los papeles para ver si podía encontrar el orden de la historia. Cuando logro hacerlo Alfred se volvió y le hablo. "¡Esta! ¡La amaras, lo prometo!" Le tendió 'X-men' al Británico y Arthur sacudió la cabeza. Alfred dejo caer su mano con los ojos más abiertos de lo común.

"¿Por qué no? ¡No me digas que odias a los X-men también! ¡Mira a Wolverine! ¡Mira lo rudo que se ve! ¡Míralo!"

Arthur ya no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba mirando los dibujos y cuando Alfred se dio cuenta de que lo ignoraban miro hacia abajo para ver que estaba mirando Alfred.

"Oh hey, no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado esos ahí" Dijo y volvió con Arthur.

"¿Tu los hiciste?" Pregunto Arthur con una ceja levantada. Alfred puso mala cara.

"No estés sorprendido" Le dijo haciendo pucheros. "Un Héroe también puede ser talentoso ¿sabes?"

"Si, si, no lo dude en ningún momento" Arthur le sonrió agarrando nuevamente su tasa. "Son bastante buenos"

"¡Gracias!" Alfred parecía brillar cada vez que lo elogiaban. Se parecía mucho a un niño en esos aspectos y Arthur lo encontraba adorable. Se detuvo un momento y luego continúo. "¡Hey! Aquí hay uno que todavía no has visto"

"Ah, ¿sí?"

"¡Sí! ¡Es uno de nosotros!" Le dijo sonriendo. Se puso de pie y corrió subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, luego de unos minutos volvió con unos papeles. "Aun no está terminado" Dijo y se ruborizo un poco. "Pero aquí tienes…" Le paso los papeles a Arthur quien los miro.

Eran cinco escenas; en la primera solo había un árbol con un hombre muy parecido a Arthur sentado, Alfred lo había dibujado llevando un chaleco y había achurado los pantalones de negro. Las cejas de Arthur eran muy exageradas, lo que hizo que se irritara un poco. Se dio cuenta de que el del dibujo era él. El siguiente era lo mismo solo que esta vez con Alfred. Se percato de que Alfred se había dibujado a sí mismo con un traje parecido al de Superman pero en vez de la 'S' había una 'A'. Arthur empezó a entender la historia. En el tercer dibujo el Héroe Alfred se dio cuenta de que Arthur estaba atrapado en el árbol y voló, si, voló hasta la cima y lo bajo. En el cuarto Alfred había dejado a Arthur en el suelo y el dibujo de Arthur se veía muy agradecido. Alfred el Héroe parecía muy complacido consigo mismo. En el quinto se mostraba a ellos dos besándose, lo que hizo que Arthur se sonrojara un poco. Se aclaro la garganta y esbozo una leve sonrisa.

"Es muy bueno" Comento y le devolvió los papeles. Alfred sacudió su cabeza y dijo: "No, quédatelos, de todos modos eran para ti"

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Arthur volviendo a mirar los dibujos mientras Alfred asentía con entusiasmo. El Británico volvió a mirarlo y dijo: "Me dijiste que no estaban terminados…"

"Sí, bueno, ¡creo que están bien solo así!" Alfred insistía con una sonrisa. Arthur sonrió un poco más. "Gracias…" Los doblo cuidadosamente y los metió en su bolsillo. Alfred sonrió radiante y volvió a buscar alguna película para ver.

Finalmente Alfred se decidió con Batman y Arthur se dio cuenta de que terminarían viendo una película de ese género y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero no le importaba ver Batman… hasta cierto punto. Alfred puso el DVD en el reproductor y dio un salto atrás hacia el sofá. Paso un brazo por el hombro de Arthur y lo acerco más a él.

Arthur se bebió lo que le quedaba de chocolate y se inclino hacia adelante para dejar lo en la mesa, luego se acomodo entre los brazos de Alfred. El Estadounidense cambio su postura para quedar acostado en el sillón y no sentado. Arthur hizo lo mismo y estaba feliz de poder abrazar a Alfred mientras veían la película.

Ubicado en el abrazo de Alfred, Arthur se sentía calentito y protegido. Dejo que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho del americano y después de media hora comenzó a sentirse cansado. Trato de mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero mientras más lo intentaba, mas difícil se volvía. Finalmente se quedo dormido.

Arthur soñó. Soñaba de cómo podrían ser sus vidas después de que todo acabara. Soñaba con pasar el resto de su vida junto al hombre que había luchado duro por él. Eso le hizo sonreír. Arthur amaba a Alfred, de eso no había duda alguna. Obviamente sabía que nadie más podría meterse en tanto problemas por él. Era muy conmovedor y su corazón se agito al darse cuenta de lo poco que faltaba.

Un ronquido lo saco de sus sueños y le hizo abrir los ojos. Parpadeo para quitarse el sueño y se paso una mano por los ojos. Miro a su alrededor y se percato de que ahora la televisión estaba apagada y la habitación se había oscurecido considerablemente. Escucho nuevamente un ronquido y miro hacia arriba levemente. ¿Qué…? Miro a Alfred y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando se percato de que también se había quedado dormido. El Americano aun tenía sus brazos alrededor suyo y volvió a roncar. Arthur no pudo evitar reírse cuando se dio cuenta de que los anteojos de Alfred estaban torcidos. Todas las veces que se había quedado a pasar la noche, Alfred no había roncado así. Sin embargo no le importaba. Arthur se movió un poco y miro su reloj, sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente ya que había pasado durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Cuando trato de moverse, Alfred se quejo en sueño y lo aferro más por la cintura. Arthur frunció el ceño y trato de moverse nuevamente, pero Alfred se lo impedía. Al final no le quedo otra opción que despertarlo.

"Alfred" Susurro Arthur sacudiendo levemente el hombro de su novio. El Estadounidense no mostro señas de que había despertado. Arthur frunció el ceño aun más. "¡Alfred, despierta!"

Otro gemido salió de Alfred, pero abrió un poco los ojos. Arthur sonrió y le deposito un beso en la frente. "Necesito volver a mi casa, ya es tarde"

Un murmullo incoherente se escucho de Alfred al momento en que tiraba a Arthur más contra él. El Ingles farfullo y trato de zafarse sin resultados.

"Quédate aquí…" Dijo Alfred cuando parecía mas despierto. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"No, tengo que ir a casa….serias tan amable de soltarme, ya me está costando respirar…"

Hizo pucheros pero cumplió con la petición de Arthur, Alfred finalmente lo libero y se sentó. Enderezo sus gafas y se pudo de pie. Se estiro, pasó una mano por su cabello y fue rumbo a la cocina. "¿Quieres algo?"

"No, gracias"

Alfred volvió a los pocos minutos con una bebida y volvió a sentarse junto a Arthur. Le sonrió somnoliento. "Eres tan adorable"

"No, no lo soy" Dijo Arthur y cruzo los brazos.

"Lo eres cuando etas tratando de mantenerte despierto" Se rio Alfred. Arthur se sonrojo y gruño.

"No lo soy"

"¡Lo eres demasiado!"

"Como sea" Suspiro Arthur. "¿Cuándo te quedaste dormido?"

"Después de la película" Dijo y se termino la bebida. "Pensé en tomar una siesta también ¿sabes? Ya que no iba a hacerlo contigo ni iba a hacer otras cosas"

Arthur se sonrojo y se puso de pie. "Bueno…" Dijo e hizo una gran pausa. Alfred solo le sonreía, con sus ojos azules sacando chispas. Arthur volvió a sonrojarse. "Debería irme"

"Te llevare a casa" Alfred se levanto. Corrió en busca de su chaqueta de aviador, pero Arthur negó con la cabeza. "No, puedo llegar bien solo"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esta oscuro y hace frio y eso!"

"No tuviste ningún problema con eso antes…" Arthur resoplo y fue a buscar su Abrigo y su bufanda. Se puso los zapatos y Alfred lo dejo salir. El frio de la tarde los azoto como un muro de ladrillos. Arthur se estremeció, puso su bufanda lo más pegada a su piel y Alfred le tomo la mano. Entrelazo sus dedos mientras iba con el Ingles hacia su casa. Salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Arthur.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo la mitad del camino. Arthur le tuvo que decir a Alfred que caminara más despacio para no resbalarse, pero como siempre, el Estadounidense no escuchaba. Casi se cae una cuantas veces antes de hacerle caso al consejo de Arthur.

De la nada un gran trozo de metal se acerco a ellos. Arthur quien logro verlo a tiempo tuvo que empujar a Alfred fuera de la trayectoria del objeto, lo que causo que los dos resbalaran. Alfred se quejo del dolor y miro a Arthur. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás bien?"

"No te preocupes de mi, preocúpate por él" Dijo y apuntó. Alfred se puso de pie y vio que su atacante era un hombre muy alto que usaba una bufanda. Su cabello rubio se movía con la ligera brisa. Llevaba un largo abrigo marrón y unas botas pesadas. La característica más llamativa de él eran sus ojos, un color violeta que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la tarde. Eso lo hizo diez veces más siniestra su sensación acerca de él.

Sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa normal. Alfred sintió un escalofrió en la columna vertebral, era una sonrisa aparentemente inocente… casi infantil de la manera en que se le presentaba, sin embargo, Alfred presentía que era todo lo contrario.

El hombre alto no dijo nada. Solo estudiaba a Alfred, así como un depredador estudia a su presa. Era casi como si estuviera analizando la mejor forma posible de hacerle daño. Donde golpearlo, donde no debía golpearlo y la forma en que debía hacerlo, eso aterrorizo al Estadounidense.

"Eres uno de ellos ¿no?" Pregunto. Por supuesto que lo sabía, solo preguntaba para confirmarlo. Si esto era un ataque al azar, de todas manera lo sacaría vencería, pero pregunto porque quería saber a que se estaba enfrentando.

"Da" respondió el hombre e inclino un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. Se detuvo por un momento y luego volvió a hablar burlándose. "Eres extraño…"

Alfred se percato del acento Ruso que tenia y frunció el ceño ¿Eran todos los ex-novios de Arthur extranjeros? Hizo caso omiso a la frase de que era extraño y se preparo para atacar. "Bien, si vamos a hacer esto entonces hagámoslo de una vez. Hace frio y no quiero que Artie me espere demasiado"

"Mi nombre es Arthur…" suspiro el Ingles agitado.

Su comentario no fue escuchado y antes de que Alfred pudiera darse cuenta el metal que los había atacado estaba de vuelta y movió su cabeza en el momento justo hacia un lado o hubiera chocado contra un lado de su cabeza. Eso le hubiera dejado una grave lesión.

"¡Iván!" Grito Arthur. "¡Lo vas a matar si peleas con eso!"

Iván miro el tubo de metal que sostenía y luego miro a Arthur. Volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa. "¿Acaso ese no es el punto?" Pregunto. "Romperle el cráneo y ganar me daría mucho gusto"

Alfred se quedo mirando a Iván. Olvídense de Kiku ¡Él no era nada comparado con este demente!

"¡Arthur, realmente no entiendo que es lo que viste en el!" Dijo Alfred esquivando otro ataque del Ruso. Al verse fallar, la expresión del Ruso pareció oscurecerse.

"KolKolKol…"

"¿Qué demonios?" Alfred miro al hombre y logro esquivarlo de nuevo. Lo estuvo acechando hasta que finalmente Alfred se movió demasiado lento. El tubo de metal le golpeo la cabeza. Escucho que Arthur le grito pero no pudo comprender que. Las estrellas inundaron su visión y se tambaleo contra la pared para poder afirmarse. Se agarro la cabeza y cuando quito sus manos estaban rojas por su propia sangre. Antes de poder saber que pasaba a su alrededor un dolor agudo lo atravesó cuando el tubo de metal lo golpeo en el estomago. Movió un brazo para protegerse las entrañas y vio el Ruso sonreía. Iván subió el tubo hasta arriba de su cabeza y se dispuso a bajarlo. Alfred logro moverse justo a tiempo y se obligo a sí mismo a ponerse de pie. Ignoro la sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza, se encargaría de eso mas tarde. Iván lo ataco nuevamente y se obligo a moverse. Agarro la tapa de un basurero cercano para usarlo como escudo. Iván golpeo a Alfred quien puso la tapa para defenderse pero aun así sintió como se tropezaba hacia atrás. Alfred sabía cuan fuerte era él, pero este chico era otra cosa.

Rápidamente movió la tapa y la hizo chocar contra la cara de Iván. Vio que le había hecho algo de daño, por lo que volvió a moverse. Iván agarro la tapa y logro quitársela de las manos a Alfred. El Estadounidense sorprendido decidió que sería mejor alejarse. Corrió a través de un callejón buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma. Tiro latas y cajas a modo de detener un poco al Ruso pero no funcionaban. Alfred se vio acorralado. Vio a su izquierda y vislumbro un ladrillo de gran tamaño. Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarlo…

El se movió e Iván se movió con él. Blandió el tubo y el golpe le llego a Alfred en el brazo, se negó a llorar y siguió dirigiéndose al ladrillo. Su visión era borrosa y el mundo daba vueltas, pero se obligo a mantenerse consciente.

Nieve blanca comenzó a caerles desde el cielo. Iván le sonrió infantilmente y dijo: "Trata de correr, pero sabes que no ganaras ¿da?" Camino hacia Alfred. "Acerté daño me está haciendo muy feliz…"

"Estas tan jodido" Le dijo Alfred y se apoyo contra la pared. Agarro una botella y se la tiro a Iván. El Ruso la esquivo y siguió sonriendo. Alfred no sabía que era más terrorífico. Que un Ruso intentara matarlo o que estuviera sonriéndole como si no supiera que estaba haciendo algo malvado.

Alfred definitivamente se cuestionaba la elección de Arthur acerca de sus novios.

Iván volvió a avanzar y esta vez tenía una nueva arma. Había cogida la botella que tenía partes irregulares. Avanzaba hacia Alfred y el supo que si no se movía en ese momento resultaría muy mal herido… más de lo que ya estaba.

Se movió a tiempo e Iván comenzó a seguirlo. ¿Cómo pudo Alfred mantenerse esquivando los ataques? Nunca lo sabría, pero no se detuvo. El sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente y sintió las gotas rodando por su sien. Levanto una mano hacia la herida y se percato de que había parado de sangrar. No había sido tan malo como había pensado. Había tenido suerte.

Alfred se abalanzo hacia adelante y agarro el ladrillo que había estado buscando y lo recogió. Lo apretó entre su mano y cuando el Iván volvió a acercársele trato de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas esperando que le llegara al Ruso. Lo esquivo y agarro la muñeca de Alfred. El volvió a sonreír y dijo: "sería mejor que te rindieras ahora"

"¡Nunca!" Le escupió Alfred. Iván volvió a decir 'KolKolKol' una vez mas y aumento la presión sobre la muñeca de Alfred. La apretó tanto que el Estadounidense creyó que incluso podía rompérsele. Alfred se mordió el labio y dio un respingo pero mantuvo fuertemente apretado el ladrillo entre su mano lo mejor que pudo. Movió su otra mano y golpeo a Iván tan fuerte como pudo en el estomago. El Ruso gimió de dolor y soltó la muñeca de Alfred. Su muñeca estaba tan debilitada que soltó el ladrillo. Le dio a Iván puñetazo en la cara y patadas en el pecho. Vio como el gran hombre se iba hacia atrás y finalmente caía. Alfred sonrió un poco; tal vez esta sería su oportunidad de ganar. Volvió a moverse lanzándole más y más golpes. Iván trato de empujarlo y patearlo, pero Alfred asesto el golpe final. Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo y el Ruso quedo inconsciente. Alfred cayó de rodillas y suspiro profundamente. Oyó a Arthur acercarse a él y antes de que se diera cuenta sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y le hablo con un acento desesperado, pero él no pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Alfred parpadeo y se movió hacia adelante apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur. El Británico lo abrazo suavemente y le beso la frente. "Lo siento tanto…"

"Tengo frio" Dijo Alfred y Arthur sintió. Le ayudo a ponerse de pie y luego volvió a agacharse para tomar el teléfono celular de Iván. Alfred miro como escribió un mensaje y luego volvió a poner el teléfono en su lugar.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto y Arthur le ayudo a salir del callejón.

"No podemos dejarlo así, le mande un mensaje a una de sus hermana para que viniera a recogerlo"

"¿Están tan locas como él?" Alfred pregunto Arthur se calló por un momento. "Solo una de ellas. Le informe a la sana acerca de su situación"

"Bi… en… entonces" Murmuro Alfred. Arthur lo miro preocupado y entrelazo su mano con la de Alfred. Llamo a un taxi para que los llevara al hospital.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresaron a la casa de Arthur, Alfred se fue directamente a la cama. Cayo dormido casi inmediatamente. Arthur se sentía tan culpable. Alfred había tenido suerte; los médicos habían determinado que realmente no había daño real en las heridas (habían dicho que los habían atacado, pero no habían visto su cara) y que solo estaba agotado.<p>

Arthur se cambio de ropa rápidamente y se subió a la cama al otro lado del Estadounidense. Vio como Alfred cambiaba de posición y apoyaba la cabeza contra el pecho de Arthur. El Británico sintió una nueva ola de culpa al ver que en la herida en la cabeza de Alfred estaban saliendo moretones. Eso le dolería por unos cuantos días.

Paso un brazo sobre Alfred y suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana. La nieve caía desde el cielo gruesa y pesada. No habría duda de que Alfred querría jugar con ella en la mañana. Pensando en la sonrisa de Alfred, Arthur sintió un aleteo en el corazón.

Paso suavemente sus dedos por el cabello rubio de Alfred y miro hacia la pared frente a él pensativo. Hoy había sido el peor ataque que Alfred había recibido y Arthur se preguntaba porque aun se molestaba. Casi lo habían matado hoy y ¿Para qué? ¿Solo para salir con él? Arthur negó un poco con la cabeza. Eso no valía la pena. Se había dicho a sí mismo y a Alfred muchas veces que solo lo dejara y encontrara así a un hombre decente, normal, con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Alfred siempre podría sacudir su cabeza y decirle que no había nadie más con el que quisiera pasar su vida. El podría estar con Arthur o quedarse solo por el resto de su vida. Arthur volvió a mirar al rubio durmiendo y lo apretó hacia él mientras un sentimiento nervioso brotaba en su interior. Se mordió el labio. El nerviosismo fue acompañado con el alivio.

Solo quedaba uno.

* * *

><p><strong>Si damas y varones... aunque creo que las damas superan por mayoria casi absoluta ! <strong>

**Solo queda un Cap ! Adivinen quien falta ! O si no quieren... busquen en la historia original xD Pero es mejor el suspenso ! :O **

**Gracias a todos los Reviews, Favoritos y... gente que lee y no deja nada D: Pero gracias de todos modos xD **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos ! **

**Oh Dios! Aquí estoy con el ultimo capitulo ! EL ULTIMO ! **

**Estoy emocionada... Se nota?**

**Disfrútenlo ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: El Ex Malvado Número 7<strong>

Alfred sonrió al salir del auto junto a Arthur. Extendió su mano y la junto con la del otro hombre mientras lo guiaba hacia el restaurante. Ahí seria donde tendrían su cita esta noche y Arthur se ruborizo un poco al leer el nombre del Local.

"¿No es un poco costoso?" Pregunto dudoso mientras entraban.

"¡Nah!" Alfred se llevo su preocupación y le beso la mano con una sonrisa. "¡Solo lo mejor para ti!"

Arthur se sonrojo por su mano besada, pero miro al interior del Restaurant. Era bastante grande con muchas mesas y se veía a los clientes comiendo, la mayoría eran parejas. Sonrió un poco y dejo que el Camarero los llevara a su mesa. Ambos se sentaron y se les entrego un Menú, Arthur vio los precios le dio a Alfred una mirada que decía: 'Estas equivocado ¡esto es excesivamente costoso!' pero el Estadounidense solo se limito a sonreír como lo había hecho antes y pidió las bebidas. Cuando el mesero se fue, Alfred siguió sonriéndole a Arthur del otro lado de la mesa con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a Arthur.

"¿Por qué haces esto por mi?" Pregunto. La sonrisa de Alfred se desvaneció ligeramente y frunció el ceño.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Traerme a este lugar… tu sabes cuan costoso es y aún así me trajiste. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Acaso no tengo permitido tratar bien a mi novio?" Le pregunto y su sonrisa volvió. Arthur se mordió el labio.

"Tú sabes… no se que habré hecho para merecerte"

Alfred sonrió. "Bueno… yo no sé que hice para merecerte a ti, pero sea lo que haya sido, debió haber sido genial"

Arthur sonrió y volvió a mirar el Menú. Nada era barato y aunque trato de encontrar la comida que costara menos no lo hizo sentirse mejor.

En un momento sus bebidas llegaron y Alfred pidió unos minutos más para decidir que ordenar. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, miro a Arthur y volvió a bajar la mirada. Se veía nervioso y el Británico se dio cuenta. Se encogió sobre la mesa, tomo la mano de Alfred y le dio un apretón.

"Alfred… ¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Nada! Yo um… Estaba pensando…"

"¿Sobre qué?" Le pregunto manteniendo el agarre de su mano. Alfred le devolvió el apretón y finalmente lo miro directamente.

"Arthur… quiero preguntarte algo…"

"¿Qué cosa?" Le pregunto Arthur cada vez más curioso. Alfred volvió a darle un apretón a su mano.

"Artie… yo te traje a este lugar porque quería pedirte algo…. No tienes que respondérmelo inmediatamente, pero quiero que pienses sobre esto… " Se pauso y miro los ojos verdes de Arthur. Su preocupación se miraba en su expresión y Alfred decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y soltarlo. "Artie… ¿Te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo?"

La expresión de Arthur cambio de la preocupación a la sorpresa. Le costó un poco asimilar las cosas. Alfred le estaba pidiendo que se mudara con el… mudarse a vivir juntos. Estar juntos en todo momento; todo el día.

Le gustaba como sonaba eso.

"Alfred…"

"¡No tienes que responderme ahora!" Le interrumpió el Estadounidense rápidamente. Se rio un poco nervioso. "Puedes darte todo el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo por completo"

"Alfred…"

"¡Y-Y si no quieres todo estará bien!"

"¡Alfred!"

El Americano al fin se calló y parpadeo mirando al hombre que tenia frente a él. Arthur sonrió y le volvió a dar un apretón a sus manos. "Alfred, ¿podrías callarte un momento y dejarme hablar?"

Alfred asintió y Arthur lo tomo como una señal para continuar. "Alfred… me encantaría mudarme contigo pero, ¿en realidad estaría bien?"

Con la respuesta lo ojos de Alfred se iluminaron y asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente. "¡Sí! ¡Estaba todo bien! ¡A Matt no le importara!"

"¿No le has preguntado?"

"No, pero ¡Le caes bien! No le importara…"

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "Alfred… me encantaría mudarme a tu casa… de verdad, pero no sé si podría sin saber si tu hermano está de acuerdo o no"

Alfred parpadeo. "Pero…"

"Nada de peros… Al…. ¿Sería mejor… si tú te mudaras a mi casa por mientras?"

"¿Ah?"

"Yo vivo solo… nadie se molestaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo… bueno, tengo un gato, pero no le importaría… "

"Así como tampoco a Matt…"

"No Alfred, no es lo mismo… así que, ¿No te gustaría mudarte a vivir conmigo?"

"Me gustaría vivir en cualquier parte contigo" Le sonrió el Estadounidense y se inclino sobre la mesa para besarlo, Arthur hizo lo mismo acortando distancias y al separarse Alfred volvió a tomarle la mano.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Pregunto Arthur y Alfred sonrió alegre.

"Esto no salió como lo había planeado, pero te lo aseguro que te pedí que te mudaras conmigo porque te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…"

"Yo también te amo Alfred… también te amo…"

Lo beso otra vez y el camarero se acerco para pedir su orden.

* * *

><p>Pequeños besos se perdían en la piel de su novio. Sus dedos enlazados y sus cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro. Arthur dejo escapar un pequeño gemido mientras su novio Estadounidense le mordía en su punto débil. Sintió como sonreía sobre su piel y luego se alejo, su sonrisa se ensancho al quedar satisfecho con la gran marca que le había dejado en el cuello.<p>

Arthur tomo un respiro y cuando se compuso a si mismo miro a Alfred con los ojos entrecerrados. "Estas bastante travieso esta noche, Alfred"

El Estadounidense se limito a sonreír. "¿No puedo violar a mi novio? Porque si me dices que no, cariño, no te escuchare"

"No en la puerta, no puedes" Arthur resoplo y cuando Alfred se movió para volver a besarlo se alejo de el y puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. "Paciencia, Alfred… No quiero que toda la calle se entere de lo que hacemos…"

Alfred se rio entre dientes, puso la llave en la cerradura y la giro. La cerradura se abrió con un clic y Alfred volvió a tomar la mano de Arthur llevándolo al interior. Una vez que la puerta se cerro, Alfred volvió a tratar de besarlo y esta vez Arthur lo dejo. Se reunió con el a mitad de camino y sus labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado. Arthur movió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Americano y Alfred le respondió poniendo sus manos en su cintura. El beso se profundizo y Alfred metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Arthur sin previo aviso. Los ojos del Británico se abrieron un poco más de lo común, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Sentía al Estadounidense sonreír contra sus labios y cuando él estaba por meter su lengua dentro de la boca del Estadounidense, las luces parpadearon y los dos hombres se separaron.

Alfred miro al culpable y suspiro. "Hey, Mattie… ¡No nos asustes asi!"

Matthew no respondió de inmediato. Siguió quieto en la silla mirándolos a ambos. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Arthur por un momento y luego se dirigieron a su hermano. Al fin hablo: "¿Tuvieron una linda cita?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo Alfred alegremente y volvió a tomar la mano de Arthur. Le dio un apretón y miro al Británico con una sonrisa. "¡Estuvo genial y adivina que!"

Matthew se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"¡Artie y yo nos mudaremos juntos. Primero le pregunte si quería mudarse aquí, pero olvide preguntarte así que sería mejor para mí que me fuera a vivir con él y eso es lo que haremos!" Dijo Alfred emocionado.

"¿Enserio? Bueno… eso es genial… felicitaciones…" La mirada de Matthew volvió a posarse en Arthur y luego miro a la pareja. Alfred miro a Arthur con tanto amor en su mirada que el hermano se pregunto porque él no podía tener a alguien así que lo amara tanto como Alfred a Arthur. Arthur se ruborizo un poco cuando Alfred volvió a besarlo un momento después y Matthew se tuvo que aclarar la garganta porque una vez más se habían olvidado de que él estaba ahí. "Saben… seria genial si ustedes no lo hicieran en medio de la sala…"

"Ooops, lo lamento hermano. ¡Por un momento me olvide que estabas ahí!" Rio Alfred.

"Siempre me olvidas…" Murmuro Matthew.

"¿Ah?"

"¡Dije que siempre me olvidas!" Grito Matthew y tanto Alfred como Arthur se estremecieron. Era muy extraño que Matthew gritara y causo una conmoción. Arthur no hablo, pero Alfred frunció el ceño.

"Hermano ¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunto y dio un paso adelante, pero la mirada que le dio Matthew lo hizo detenerse en seco.

"¡Nunca me notas!" Matthew se levanto de la silla. "¡Nunca me reconoces! ¡Y menos ahora que estas saliendo con él!" Miro a Arthur quien bajo la vista.

"¿Estas celoso?" Le pregunto Alfred sin creer realmente lo que estaba oyendo, pero Matthew negó con la cabeza.

"No estoy celoso… estoy decepcionado"

"¿Decepcionado de qué?"

Matthew dio unos pasos hacia adelante y apunto a Arthur con una expresión oscura. "¡Decepcionado de que el no te haya dicho que salimos!"

"…Espera…" Alfred miro a Arthur quien parecía que había recibido un puñetazo en el estomago. Ahora recordaba… y se sorprendió de sí mismo de haberlo olvidado.

Ahora recordaba haber salido con alguien que era muy parecido a Alfred, pero no era nada serio… o al menos el no pensaba que lo era. El chico era tranquilo… muy tranquilo, más que el mismo y muy fácil de pasar por alto. El siempre le decía que la gente olvidaba que estaba en la habitación o que estaba con ellos, pero a menudo era dejado atrás. Ahora recordaba, de hecho, que había salido con el hermano de Alfred y la culpabilidad brotaba desde su interior.

"Matthew… Yo… No sé qué decir…"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo difíciles que han sido estos últimos par de meses?" Le pregunto Matthew. "Estuve sentado aquí, mirando cómo te enamorabas de mi hermano y ni siquiera sabias quien era yo cuando nos presento…"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Le pregunto Arthur. Alfred estaba a su lado, medio traumatizado de que su hermano y su novio habían sido novios. No podía creer que nadie le hubiera dicho.

"¡Yo no debería hacerlo!" Matthew grito. Se agarro el cabello y respiro hondo antes de calmarse, pero la oscura mirada se mantuvo. Esto puso a Arthur nervioso y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando.

"No… Matthew, por favor dime que no…"

"Lo lamento Arthur… no quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que… se supone que debe ser así"

"Momento. ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Alfred aumentando su desconcierto. Arthur miro a su novio y parecía asustado. ¿Cómo podría afectar esto a su relación? No solo la relación entre ellos dos, sino también la de Alfred y su hermano. De cualquier manera, esto no terminaría bien.

Matthew se volvió hacia el sofá y recogió algo que había detrás de ella. Cuando se dio vuelta, Alfred reconoció que estaba sujetando su palo de Hockey favorito y en ese instante también se percato de lo que estaba pasando.

"Matt… no puedo… ya fue bastante malo contra una chica pero… pero tú eres mi hermano. No puedo hacerlo… no voy a hacerlo…"

"No tienes alternativa, Alfred" Dijo Matthew y comenzó a acercarse a la pareja. Alfred instintivamente se ubico frente a Arthur y miro a su hermano. Algo no andaba bien; el nunca había visto a Matthew de esa forma. El usualmente era tranquilo, hablaba con voz baja y nunca podría lastimar a nadie. No podía entender por qué pasaba todo esto. ¿No podrían simplemente hablar las cosas? ¿Por qué había que recurrir a la violencia?

Matthew se acerco a la pareja y estaba frente a ellos antes de que Alfred lo detuviera. Tomo a Arthur de la muñeca y lo alejo de la protección del Estadounidense. Alfred protesto y trato de recuperarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Matthew lo empujo hacia el sofá y lo amenazo con el palo de Hockey. "No te muevas"

Arthur parecía horrorizado y seguía en shock por el comportamiento del otro hermano y se acerco a él. "Matthew, por favor… no quiero que ustedes dos peleen"

"¡Cállate! Solo cállate y no te involucres"

"¡Pero si estoy involucrado! ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa!" Trato de levantarse, pero Matthew lo volvió a empujar con el palo de Hockey.

"¡No te muevas!" Le grito y fijo su vista en Alfred, quien no sabía qué hacer. Miro horrorizado como era tratado su novio y se pregunto por cuanto había guardado Matthew toda esa ira.

"Mattie, necesitas calmarte…" Intento persuadirlo Alfred, pero Matthew solo rio.

"¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo esperas que me calme? Mi hermano está saliendo con mi ex-novio… ¡mi ex que ni siquiera me recuerda!" Se adelanto hacia el Americano y dio un golpe con el palo de Hockey. Alfred se las arreglo para moverse a tiempo mientras miraba a Matthew con terror y se movió atrás para evitarlo. Matthew trato de golpearlo nuevamente y otra vez, Alfred logro alejarse del ataque.

"Matt, ¡Por favor!" Volvió a intentar haciendo gestos con sus manos levantadas a modo de rendirse. Matthew se negó a reconocer lo que estaba diciendo y continuo atacando. Levanto el palo e intento golpear a Alfred, pero este seguía esquivándolo. Golpeo la pared y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Arthur no podía hacer anda más que mirar como los dos hermanos peleaban. Sabía que comparado con los otros Exs, Matthew no hacia esto por las mismas razones. Él lo hacía en venganza de Arthur por no haberlo reconocido. No se había dado cuenta de quién era cuando los presentaron cara a cara y todas las veces que habían hablado desde hace un par de veces nunca supo quien era… todo lo que sabía era que era el hermano de Alfred. El hermano a quien nunca había visto antes en la vida y hoy se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Alfred se veía preocupado; no parecía que Matthew fuera a parar, seguía tratando de atacarlo y el Estadunidense continuaba evitándolo. Extendió la mano cuando el palo de Hockey iba hacia él y lo agarro antes de que pudiera golpearlo. Matthew frunció el ceño y forcejeo con Alfred por el palo, pero sabía que Alfred era muy fuerte.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo entre dientes y volvió a tirar del palo. Alfred sacudió la cabeza y lo mantuvo con fuerza. Se negaba a que hiciera eso. Se negaba a soportar más esto. Se negaba a pelear con su hermano por algo tan estúpido. Matthew tiro con fuerza por una última vez y se las arreglo para quitarle el palo a Alfred y golpearle en la cabeza. Alfred grito agarrándose la cabeza. Aun no se recuperaba del ataque de Iván y por eso, su cabeza era un área sensible para él.

Matthew sonrió y volvió a levantar el palo. Lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza una vez más, pero al intentar moverlo no pudo. Dándose la vuelta descubrió a Arthur mirándolo desafiante y teniendo un buen agarre sobre el palo. Matthew trato de tirarlo lejos, sabía que Arthur no era tan fuerte como Alfred. Tiro y tiro, pero Arthur se mantenía rígido. Alfred se recupero del golpe y se llevo a Matthew lejos de Arthur. Lo empujo hacia la pared y lo mantuvo ahí mientras luchaba contra la fuerza sobrenatural de su hermano.

"¡Déjame ir!"

"¡No, Mattie! No puedo… ¡Solo le harás daño a todos! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto! Sé que se supone que te tengo que derrotar y todo pero ¡no puedo! ¡No solo eres mi hermano, eres mi mejor amigo! No puedo lastimarte como lo hice con los otros chicos… Simplemente no puedo… no puedo…"

Matthew lo miro por un momento y Alfred creyó que volvía a tener a su hermano de vuelta. Luego su expresión se oscureció y comenzó a forcejear de nuevo. El Canadiense no pararía hasta que pudiera terminar lo que tenía que hacer. El ganaría, o por ultimo perdería sabiendo que lo había intentado. Alfred lo miro duramente y lo mantuvo contra la pared mientras Arthur se las manejaba para mantener el palo fuera de su alcance.

"Matthew ni siquiera quiero esto. Sé que fue estúpido de mi parte no reconocerte, pero salimos hace años… por favor, entiende…"

"En todo caso, ¿Cómo se conocieron?" Pregunto Alfred.

"Nos conocimos cuando viaje a Canadá…"

"¿Cuándo viajaste a Canadá?" Volvió a preguntar Alfred. Matthew asintió y continúo. "Nos conocimos en un café y comenzamos a hablar… y luego solo paso"

Alfred asintió. "¿Alguna vez le hablaste de mi?"

"No… no tuve porque. El nunca pregunto" Dijo Matthew y los miro a ambos. Arthur seguía con sosteniendo el palo de Hockey y miraba el piso. Se sentía tan culpable…

El Canadiense los miro a ambos y mientras Alfred estaba distraído, lucho y consiguió una manera de liberarse. Golpeo a Alfred fuerte en la mejilla haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Cogió el palo de Hockey mientras Arthur se había quedado en shock y se dirigió a golpear a su hermano. El Británico trato de detenerlo, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Matthew golpeo a Alfred con el palo de Hockey una y otra vez hasta que el otro hermano no pudo hacer nada más que reaccionar. Pateo al Canadiense y rodo a su lado. Tosió y se agarro el estomago mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Se limpio el sudor de su frente y lo miro. Matthew se acuclillo y también se levanto. Ambos hermanos se miraron como si tuvieran cuchillos en los ojos.

"Matt, estas jodidamente loco. ¿Qué se metió dentro de ti?"

"¡Tu no entiendes lo que es ser olvidado constantemente!" Le grito Matthew. "Todo el tiempo… ¡constantemente! La gente ni siquiera se sabe mi nombre. Ni en las calles, ni en el trabajo… Ni siquiera tu, Arthur… " Miro al Británico y suspiro levemente. "Tu debiste por ultimo haberme reconocido…"

"Ya dije que lo siento Matthew…" Dijo Arthur. "Por favor, detente… esto ya se está volviendo ridículo. Alfred ya ha hecho tanto por mi; no podría soportar hacer que lastime a su propio hermano"

"No puedo hacerlo…" Y volvió a darle un puñetazo a Alfred quien por instinto (porque el otro nunca se lo hubiera esperado) el Estadounidense se lo devolvió. Matthew cayó al piso y se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente y Alfred se quedo sin aliento y en estado de Shock.

"¡Mattie! ¡Oh Dios…!" Se arrodillo junto al Canadiense y sacudió su hombro ligeramente. "Matttie… Mattie por favor despierta… Lo siento…"

"Alfred…" Dijo Arthur en voz baja y puso una mano en su hombro. El Estadounidense siguió tratando de despertar a su hermano sin tener éxito. Arthur suspiro. "Alfred… estará bien"

"Golpee a mi hermano…"

"Lo sé… lo lamento tanto… esto no hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera conocido ese día… ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?" Arthur dio un paso atrás alejándose. Alfred tomo a Matthew y lo dejo sobre el sofá. Lo dejo suavemente y luego camino hacia su novio. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo acerco a él. El Británico apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y suspiro profundamente.

"Artie… no es tu culpa… Matthew sabe que no es tu culpa… solo fue mala suerte… el estaba acostumbrado a que se olvidaran de él… estaba acostumbrado. Solo que… ya no lo aguanto más, creo…"

"Alfred… lo lamento todo. Lamento haberte metido en todo esto… no te lo merecías…"

"Probablemente tienes razón en eso, pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa. Lo haría de nuevo, solo por ti"

"No lo harías…"

"Si, si lo haría y ¿sabes por qué? Porque te amo. Te amo demasiado Arthur y no quiero hacer esto por nadie más… te amo, por eso, hare todo lo que sea por ti…" Alfred suspiro y froto suavemente la espalda de su novio. Arthur se agarro de él y miro a Matthew. Aunque se sentía culpable, al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado.

"Se acabo… todo se acabo… ganamos, Alfred… ganamos y-y ahora todo será normal…"

"Si… lo hicimos" Alfred se aparto un poco de él. Lo miro a los ojos y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, luego juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Un beso que celebraba su victoria.

* * *

><p>Alfred empaco sus cosas al día siguiente y aunque Matthew se disculpo por todo lo pasado, la tensión seguía presente. Arthur pensaba que sería una buena idea que Alfred viviera lejos de su hermano; les haría bien estar un tiempo separados y no era solo su egoísmo. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, sería bueno para Matthew tener un poco de espacio.<p>

Los dos manejaron hacia la casa de Arthur y comenzaron a desempacar. Alfred llevo todo dentro de la casa y fue recibido por el gato de Arthur, Winston (Alfred se había reído del nombre cuando se lo dijo. Arthur lo ignoro por dos horas) que le acaricio las piernas y ronroneo. Había aceptado, finalmente, que Alfred estaría ahí por un tiempo.

"Hey, amigo" Alfred se arrodillo y acaricio al gato detrás de la oreja. Ronroneo fuerte, en contra de su voluntad y miro a Alfred con sus grandes ojos verdes. "¿Sabes qué? ¡Voy a vivir aquí contigo ahora! ¿No es eso increíble?"

Winston pareció mirarlo fijamente y luego se escurrió lejos del Estadunidense, escondiéndose debajo del sofá y negándose a salir. Arthur saco su cabeza desde la cocina y pregunto: "¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

"¡No he hecho nada!" Protesto Alfred. "Solo le dije que viviría aquí con ustedes, ¡eso es todo!"

"Ah… probablemente volvió a odiarte" Concluyo Arthur y volvió a la cocina. Alfred puso mala cara por un momento y luego volvió a ocuparse de sus cajas dentro de la casa. Arthur salió de la cocina luego que el Estadounidense trajera otra caja y le dio una bebida mientras tomaba te. Arthur sonrió levemente y dijo. "Bien… es el momento para desempacar"

Alfred sonrió. "¡Si, señor!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, ¿Alfred?"<p>

"¿Ah?"

"Vamos a estar bien… ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?"

Arthur se detuvo y miro el techo. "Solo quiero que vivamos sin preocuparnos por nada…"

Alfred sonrio y rodo a su costado. Movió un brazo sobre la cintura de Alfred y planto un beso en su hombro desnudo. "Vamos a estar bien Artie… me asegurare de eso"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Por el meñique, por el honor de un héroe y todas esas cosas" Dijo Alfred e hizo un saludo. Arthur no pudo evitar reírse. Alfred suspiro contento. "Buenas noches Artie… te amo" continuo y le dio un beso al Ingles en la frente. Arthur sonrió somnoliento y cerró los ojos.

"También te amo…"

Arthur cerro sus ojos y dejo que Alfred lo acercara contra su pecho para sostenerlo firmemente. Era cálido y su abrazo era reconfortante, protector. Nunca dudo de su palabra en ningún momento.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabo ! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :D <strong>

**Y dandoles un dato curioso... les dire que me lei el Fic mientras lo traducia xD **

**Cuantos de ustedes se imaginaron que ese seria el ultimo enemigo ? Cuantos ? Ah? **

**Yo, sinceramente... no :/ **

**Gracias a todos los que siguieron el Fic :) Y lamento todas las tardanzas... **

**Nunca pense que seria tan dificil actualizar con el colegio... **

**Pero nunca abandono las cosas... y aun tengo que terminar un proyecto ! :P**

**Y me consegui la autorización para otro mas xD Asi que me veran actualizando cosas por muuuucho tiempo xD **

**Bye! **

**Yaya Romance ! **


End file.
